Yet Another Truth or Dare
by Teixak
Summary: What happens when two Nobodies decide the Kingdom Hearts cast is in need of some torture? They bring down the Fourth Wall, that's what! A paragraph-style Truth or Dare fic. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue to Insanity

"Is this thing on? Yes? No? Maybe?" A blonde girl wearing a black cloak looks around, holding a stack of papers in her hands. "Leixand, is this thing working?"

"Seems to be," a second black-cloaked person replies. The girl hastily flips through her papers, embarrassed.

"Um, well! Welcome to yet another Kingdom Hearts Truth or Dare, hosted by me, Teixak, and my ...friend, Leixand. We got inspired- well, _I _got inspired- by The Gamer Dude's story- hi there, Xenik and Trixikan!- and decided to try one out. Thing is, most of the ones I've seen are in script format.. Come on! It's always funnier in paragraph format! You gets lots more detail of Riku getting drunk, or Sora eating his pants, or Axel confessing his love to Roxas... Ooh, yaoi..." Teixak stares off into blank space for a few moments. Leixand materializes a glowing blue staff and whacks her with it, knocking the other Nobody out of her daydream. "Damnit, just when it was getting good! ..Aw, fine. Alright, we have a few rules:

"No super-explict stuff! Yaoi is fine, hot [censored] is... fine, I guess (offscreen, at least), but **DON'T MAKE US SHOW IT!" **Teixak stomps her foot to emphasize her point.

"Character torture is fun sometimes, but no outright maiming and/or killing Sora, Riku, Roxas, and Kairi." Leixand chimes in.

"Ooor we could do that anyways and have them beat the #$! out of us for it," Teixak suggests with a shrug. "B-but no killing Roxas! He's my favorite!"

"If you're suggesting a truth or a dare- why do I have a feeling that this is mostly gonna be dares?- that includes a pairing, expect it to be mocked if it's not something I support or is just plain silly! Like, if you dare Roxas to grope Kairi, expect her to punch him in the face or something."

"I thought you said no hurting or killing Roxas?"

"Comedy, Leix, comedy!" Teixak wags a finger.

"Don't expect good characterization, either," Leixand admits. "Teixak hasn't played a single Kingdom Hearts game, but I'll be here to help her out."

"Y-you didn't have to tell them that!" She cries. "I- I'm good enough! ...Chain of Memories is **hard**."

"**SO PLEASE REVIEW!**" Both shout. "Because otherwise, we'll be going nowhere," Teixak adds. "And that's not fun for anyone!"

"Teixak'll probably get a chapter out whenever she feels like it or when she gets enough reviews," Leixand says with a shrug. "..Unless she gives herself carpal tunnel or something."

"Writing this stuff is harder than it looks!" she pouts. "So if it's a huuuuuge buncha dares, it might take a while anyways. Sorry!"

"See you next chapter!"**  
**


	2. Chapter 2: The First Dares

**Chapter Two: The First Dares**

Teixak walks in, shuffling her papers. "I can't believe I got them to agree to this.." Leixand is following behind her. He shrugs in response.

"Let's let everyone in and tell 'em what's going on."

"You mean we haven't done that yet?" Teixak drops her stack of papers and runs past him. "GUYS! GET IN HERE, **NOW!**"

A few minutes pass, then Roxas, Axel, Sora, Riku, Namine, and Xion are herded in by her. Teixak crosses her arms, frowning.

"What's the big deal?" Axel asks, raising an eyebrow.

"You get to be tortured for everyone's amusement," Leixand grins. Nobody looks too happy about that- well, except for maybe Teixak. She triumphantly holds up a paper, signed by **sunshinemeg82**. "First set! Here we go, guys!"

**Yeah! I get to torture KH characters! fun.**

**hmm... well I dare Axel to take Roxas's pants off and try to eat them! yeah sure...**

**I dare Demyx to get Zexion's book wet! (zexion flips out)**

**I dare Riku to eat 7 dozen sugar cookies! (again,im typing randomness...)**

**I dare Sora to lay on the destiny island beach which will be all pebbles and broken seashells under him and Riku jumps on him ^_^**

**I dare Lexaeus to eat a frozen meal without microwaving it**

**Then I dare xemnas to eat lexaeus's barf**

**I dare Xion to watch Pinnochio!**

**I dare namine to lick marluxia's butt... ^_^**

**That's all! ... for now!**

There's a shocked silence. Leixand coughs to get their attention.

"So. Who's, er.. going first?"

"I will," Riku says with a grin. "How bad can seven cookies be?"

"Seven _dozen_," Tei corrects him under her breath, then grins cheerily. "...Uh, this might take a while. Axel, Roxas, your go."

"Oh my god, I haven't seen so many cookies in my LIFE!"

* * *

"You are **not **eating my pants!" Roxas protests.

"Aw, come on, Roxas!" Axel tugs at Roxas' pants only to get his hand smacked away.

"I need my pants! They're my pants! You are **not **eating my- Uwaah!" Leixand flicked his staff, the glowing stick extending and wrapping around Roxas, tieing his arms to his sides. Axel grins.

"Pants. Now."

* * *

"I bet there are a ton of yaoi fangirls out there squeeing at this," Teixak grumbles. "Riku, how you doing?"

"COOKIEEEEEEE!"

"..Right. Uh. Xion, be a good girl and get Demyx and Zexion, will ya?" She taps her foot while waiting. Leixand unties Roxas, who mourns the loss of his beloved pants (which Axel is currently chewing on).

"Hey, Rox', are your pants **supposed **to taste like strawberries?"

"Noooo!"

* * *

"What do you want us for?" Zexion asks, flipping through his book apathetically. Teixak grins, handing Demyx the sheet. He reads it for a moment, puts it away, then pulls out his sitar.

"DANCE WATER DANCE!"

"Oh no-" Zexion is cut off as a tidal wave crashes into him. Teixak picks up his book, which is floating completely unharmed and dry.

"Huh. We'll have to try harder next time. Thanks for the help, Demmy!" The other Nobody bows, dragging Zexion out by the ankles despite Zex trying to strangle him. "Sora? It's your turn."

* * *

"Hey, this is pretty nice." Sora lays down, smiling. He winces in pain, picking up a broken seashell from under him and flinging it away. "Uncomfortable, but nice. Weird, I always get tortured the most in these things..."

Meanwhile, Teixak and Riku are hiding out of sight. Riku is moaning, having finally managed to eat all the cookies. "Oh suck it up, you wimp." She smacks him on the back. "Now, Riku... your sugar high should be kicking in any moment now. How about giving good ol' Sora a hug?"

"Sugar... frying... brain..." Riku twitches.

"What's that noise?" Sora blinks, sitting up. Suddenly, Riku slams into him.

"**HUUUUUUUUG!**"

"AAAAA OH MY GOD HELP ME"

"Mission accomplished." Tei cackles and leaves.

* * *

"Xion's all set up, then?" She asks Leixand, pouring over the paper again.

"Yep. Roxas was going to watch it with her, but then Axel decided to see if his shoes tasted as good as his pants."

"Oh boy, now that's something I wish I coulda seen. Alright.. so now it's just Lexaus, Xemnas, Namine, and Marluxia. ..Marluxia. What kind of a name is Marluxia? Marluxia Marluxia Marluxia.."

Leixand sighs, rolling his eyes and taking the paper away from her. "I'll go get Lexaeus and Xemnas."

"Why does he look like a chick, anyways? Did he have pink hair in the first place? Why the heck is his name Marluxia? I bet he's gay..."

* * *

"You want me to eat... this?" Lexaeus pokes the TV dinner like it's going to come alive and eat him. Leixand shrugs.

"Yep. Don't ask me why, I'm just here to make sure you do."

"Oh, all right." Lexaeus stabs the frozen meal with a fork, then takes a bite. Leixand dives for cover as the other Nobody cries out in disgust. "Who the hell invented this? Augh!"

"Don't shoot the messenger! Don't shoot the messenger!"

"What's going on in here?"

The two Nobodies freeze, turning around. Xemnas stares at them coldly.

"Lexaeus, what are you eating?"

"...I don't know," he answers truthfully. "Uh.. want to try it?" He holds it out to Xemnas.

_Oh man.. didn't he barf in it? _Leixand winces. _..Right. I'm leaving now before they both kill me._

_

* * *

_

"So, how'd it go?" Teixak asks, taking the paper back from him. There's a moment silence, then the sounds of yelling and stuff exploding/being destroyed. "..There's my answer."

"So, where's Marluxia and Namine?"

"..Ooh!" The girl drops the paper in surprise. "That's right! **HEY, NAMINE! NAMINEEEE! YOU TOO, GIRLYMAN! IT'S YOUR TURN!**"

Namine and Marluxia approach with caution. Word of what Teixak and Leixand were doing had spread quickly, of course. "What do you want us to do?" Namine asks hesitantly.

Teixak grins like a shark, holding up the paper in front of Namine's face. She makes a gagging noise, scampering away. "N-no way! Ew! No! There's no way I'm doing that!"

"Axel ate Roxas' pants, Xemnas just ended up eating some of Lexaeus' barf (ick), and I think Riku gave himself diabetes. You **so **can lick Marluxia's butt."

They both look at eachother. Finally, Namine sighs in reluctance. "..Fine. But you aren't watching."

"B-but that's the fun part!" Teixak whines. Leixand lassos her and drags her off to another room. Everything goes silent, then..

Namine busts down the door and runs past, screaming. "EW EW EW I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MADE ME DO THAT!" Marluxia follows at a slower pace, looking embarrassed.

"So, how'd it go?" Teixak chirps, still tied up.

"..She said my #% smells like flowers," Marluxia admits.

Teixak and Leixand's laughter could be heard for miles around.

* * *

"Alright, is that it?" Leixand asks Teixak. The Nobody nods, running her finger down the list.

"Yep. Now we just gotta check in on Xion."

Roxas suddenly walks past, hugging Xion. Xion's crying, and Roxas.. well...

Teixak pulls out a camera and snaps a photo. "That is **not **something you see every day."

* * *

Everyone is gathered around Teixak and Leixand, sitting on the floor. Well, except for Riku, who is passed out on the floor, and for Namine, who has locked herself in the bathroom. Teixak is jotting something down in a notebook, smiling mischeivously. Leixand sighs.

"Well, that went well, didn't it?" Everyone cries out several variations of "**NO!**" Leixand ignores them. "Now, how about everyone tell me what they thought of their dares and if they learned anything from the,? Let's start with you, Axel."

"I learned today that my best friend's pants taste like heaven," Axel says dreamily, staring off into the distance.

"I learned that my best friend is crazy," Roxas grumbles, stroking Xion's hair. Xion had ended up crying herself to sleep.

"Alright.. Demyx and Zexion?"

"I learned that Zexion's book is waterproof!" Demyx cheers. Zexion groans.

"If any of you try that ever again, you will not live to see tomorrow."

"Gotcha." Leixand chuckles. "Riku? ...Riikuu?"

"I.. I think he's in a sugar coma." Sora gives Riku's side a hesitant poke.

"..Okay then. Sora?"

"Riku's like an overly-friendly bear when hyper." He rubs his side gingerly. "I think he broke a couple of ribs."

"You'll live," Teixak says absent-mindedly.

"Lexaeus and Xemnas?"

"Always microwave a TV dinner first."

"Never trust either of you." Xemnas gives Lexaeus, Leixand, and Teixak the evil eye. Leixand suppresses a whimper.

"U-um, okay.. Xion?"

"Sleeping."

"If she acted this way with Pinnochio, I can't wait to show her Bambi!" Teixak cackles. Leixand scoots away from her.

"And, finally.. Marluxia?"

"I still don't think my butt smells life flowers."

"That's nice."

"So, are we done?" Sora asks, standing up and yawning. "Because you're never making us do that every again."

"Oh, we'll see about that." Teixak's eyes glint dangerously. She stands up, pulling something out.

..It's a white paper. Marked on it very clearly are Axel, Saix, and Larxene's names, as well as the writer's, **heartless-lover12**.

...

Everyone runs away screaming.

* * *

"So, did you like that chapter?" Teixak asks happily. "I have to say, it ended up longer than I thought it would."

"We'll get to your dares next chapter, **heartless-lover12," **Leixand adds. "Sorry about making you wait a bit longer, but like Teixak said, this ended up long."

"It was fun, though!"

"Yeah, even with all that they were put through."

"Poor, poor Namine."

"..Does Marluxia's butt really smell like flowers?"

"Hell if I know! Don't make me check!"

**-End-**


	3. Chapter 3: The Torture Continues

**Chapter Three: The Torture Continues**

"Maybe if I hide here they won't find me.." Sora mumbles, hiding under a couch. Did they even have a couch? Apparently so. Hearing footsteps, he ducks out of sight again. Suddenly, someone peeks under the couch!

"Sora?" Oh.. it's Roxas.

"Hey, Roxas," Sora replies, embarrassed. "Uh.. don't tell Teixak and Leixand that I'm here, okay?"

"**TOO LATE!**" Sora screams like a little girl as Teixak tries to lift the couch up. It doesn't work very well. "Blargh... You're not needed for this round, anyways."

"R-really?" Sora crawls out of hiding.

"Yep. Just Axel, Saix, Riku, Larxene, Vexen, and Luxord." She grins. "Have fun!"

"...They're so screwed," Roxas mumbles.

* * *

"Welcome to the second part- or is it third?- of 'Yet Another Truth-or-Dare'!" Teixak cheers. "Today, we're doing the dares **heartless-lover12 **sent in, 'cause **sunshinemeg82 **gave us a bit o' a handful last time."

"You could at least give me another pair of pants," Roxas grumbles at Axel, still in his undies. Axel grins at him, quirking an eyebrow, then pushes the blond Nobody away. Leixand fishes The Paper out from his cloak.

**ohh, i love these! Anywho!**

**Axel:To start things off, I would like to know exactly what you remember as a true being. (Lea)**

**Saix: Same thing. XD.**

**It would also be entertaining if someone would PLEASE teach Larxene her place. I like her 'n all, but she can be a b!tch sometimes.**

**Not everyone, just one person. Rock-paper-scissors**

Saix and Axel look at eachother, then shrug. "Well, me and Saix used to be friends, I guess," Axel says, scratching his head. "Used to-"

"Hey, Ax', why did you have a girly name?" Teixak interrupts.

"Shut up! I'm answering a question!"

"Nanana, Axel had a girly name! Axel had a girly na-"

Leixand winces, watching Axel and Saix unleash beatdown on Teixak. "..Uh. Yeah. Who's up for rock-paper-scissors? Roxas, get over here, you be part of this too."

"Aw." Roxas crosses his arms, walking back over to them. "Can I at least have my pants?"

"THEY TASTED DELICIOUS, BY THE WAY!" Axel yells before getting zapped by Teixak's whipblade.

* * *

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

"Heeeey, Larxene?"

"..Riku? I thought you were in a sugar coma?"

"I got better." He shrugs, thinking. "..Has anyone told you you're a total **#$&**?"

"A- a **what**?" Angry, she gets ready to shock him. "And what makes you say that, ***(%%$**?"

"And seeing as you're the only girl in the Organization, I guess that makes you **every**body's **#$&**!"

"Well, what about Xion and Teixak?"

"Everyone'd already ***^%$ed** you by then!"

"You little-"

* * *

"Tei, I think it's degenerated from 'putting Larxene in her place' to 'insult her using as many cusswords as possible'," Leixand informs her. Teixak blinks at him, smelling faintly of burnt hair.

"And I'm supposed to care... **why**?"

"Well, is Riku supposed to act like that?"

"..Maybe." She blinks again. "Maybe he got brain damage."

"Well, he **did **glomp Sora last time.. brain damage it is."

"So, who's next?"

The wall next to them suddenly explodes, Riku soaring by. Teixak whistles, impressed. ...Leixand stands up.

"I'll go get the medic."

* * *

"Alright guys, part two of **heartless-lover12**'s dares and questions!" Teixak squeals. Everyone else groans. Ignoring them, Teixak pulls out The Paper.

**Ohh, yays! That was funny when they all screamed! Ahem:**

**Riku: Please eat Sora's luck charm.**

**Vexen: I DOUBLE-DOGGY-DARE you to...get locked in a sauna for half an hour.**

**And could SOMEBODY(or NOBODY) teach Luxord how NOT to be drunk 24/7!**

**Thanks again!**

"..It's a good thing Riku's got brain damage, then," Axel comments. "Hey, Vexxy, feel like relaxing for a bit?"

Vexen looks wary- after all, Teixak is still smoking. (Oddly enough, she doesn't seem bothered.) "..Alright. Fine. Just leave me out of anything you're planning."

"Righty-o, Vexxy boy!" Teixak grabs Vexen and drags him off.

"You don't need to drag me." Vexen saunters into the.. er.. sauna. As soon as he's in, Teixak slams the door, pulls a bar down over it, then locks it shut with at least fifty different padlocks. "Bye! Now.. what about Ri-"

"COOOOKIEEEEEE!"

"NOO, MY GOOD LUCK CHARM!"

"...Huh. Well." Teixak watches the two of them run past. "..That leaves Luxord, then. **INTERVENTION TI-**" A card whizzes past her head, impaling itself into the wall. The girl gulps, edging away. "Uh.. coffee?"

* * *

"I can't believe you made it out of there alive," Leixand comments, bandaging her head. Teixak grumbles.

"It got worse when Riku tried to eat the coffee cup.. then we found out alcohol is flammable."

"Shouldn't we do one of those 'don't try this at home, kids' things?"

"Naah. It was entertaining, anyways."

"Sadist."

"Put a sock in it, Lei."

* * *

"Seeing as Tei is babbling about Pokemon," Leixand notes, "we should stop for now."

"HUZZAH!" Everyone cheers.

"But we're not going to."

"WHAT?" Everyone yells.

"It's short, don't worry." Leixand pulls out The Paper. "This time it's from **danielledischarge**."

"Let's just get this over with," Sora whines.

"Alright, fine. Here...

**hell yes!**

**I dare Axel to burn everybodys clothes of and demyx can cool them off with his water powers :3**

**I dare sora to stick his finger in riku's bellybutton and stick it in kairi's mouth.**

**I dare luxord to give namine a papercut! (:**

**and.. roxas to kiss mee , if possible. ahah :D**"

Axel grins devilishly. Teixak walks back in, rubbing her head, then freezes. "Uh... Lei, we don't count as "everybody", right?"

"We're about to find out."

* * *

"No fair! I'm already half-naked!" Roxas complains. Teixak is hiding behind Leixand, while everyone else watches and prepares to be humilated.

"Too bad, Roxas." Axel snaps his fingers, and suddenly everyone's clothes catch fire! As is to be expected, there's panic.. then nudity.

"Oh man," Teixak whimpers, cowering in a corner. All the others are blushing like mad, while the few with any dignity left take cover behind doors, funiture, you name it. Demyx pulls out his sitar again (which oh-so-conviniently covers his "happy place". Doesn't stop half the Organization from getting a good look at his behind). Teixak screams incoherently in terror, then everyone is hit by a giant wave of water. "IS IT A BAD TIME TO MENTION THAT I CAN'T SWIM?"

"Suck it up." Axel kicks her. Xemnas picks the wrong time to walk in, staring in horror. He coughs self-consciously.

"...Spare robes are in the closet. Don't do this ever again."

* * *

"This feels weird," Sora whines, putting on the cloak. Roxas shrugs.

"Hey, better than being naked. Speaking of which, Sora.."

"It's your turn!" Teixak hops over like a doom-powered bouncyball.. of doom. "Do it while Riku's still unconscious!"

"Ew, no!" Sora cringes. "You are a sick, sick lady."

"S'my job, spiky. Do it, do it!"

"Ugh, fine." Sora walks over to Riku, then sticks his finger in Riku's bellybutton with a look of utter disgust. "Ew. And I have to..?"

"Stick it in Kairi's mouth, yup." Teixak nods. "Come on, it's fun!"

"..You've done this before?"

"...Maybe."

Sora rolls his eyes, then waves to Kairi. "Hey, Kairi! Whassup?"

"Wha- gack!" Kairi makes a face as Sora sticks his finger in her mouth without warning. "Ick! What was that for?"

"Uh.." Sora looks away, embarrassed. Axel laughs.

"You don't wanna know where that finger's been!" The Nobody watches in amusement as Kairi socks Sora in the face, screaming gibberish at him. "It's just not a good day without someone getting injured."

* * *

"No! No- please! G-get away from me!" Namine backs up against the wall, eyes wide, terrified. Luxord looms over her, smirking.

"You know you can't run away, Namine.. the odds are in my favor." He edges closer, pulling out a card. Namine braces herself, closing her eyes.

_Slash!_

"..." Namine blinks, opening her eyes. "Um.. what just happened?"

"I.. gave you a papercut."

"...A papercut?"

"Yeah." Luxord looks embarrassed. "Doesn't it hurt?"

"..No."

"**#$!**."

* * *

Teixak claps her hands together. "So, what did we learn today?" Everyone glares at her. She's totally unfazed. "Well?"

"Riku can- and will- eat anything if he thinks it's a cookie," Sora grumbles, holding an icepack to his face. "Also, punching like a girl is not always an insult."

"Sora is retarded," Kairi snaps angrily, giving him an evil glare.

"Papercuts are annoying." Namine winces as Roxas applies a band-aid.

"Alcohol is flammable!" Teixak and Axel chime in unison. "So are clothes, especially after being drenched in said alcohol," Axel grins devilishly. Kairi and Xion scoot away from him.

"Plus Axel used to have a girly name," Teixak adds with a terrifying grin of her own. She and Axel proceed to see who has the scariest-looking evil grin.

"Larxene packs a punch." Riku's holding an icepack to his face as well. "On the other hand, I don't think I'm suffering from brain damage anymore."

"Alright, are we done?" Roxas stands up to leave. Teixak grabs him by the sleeve.

"Nuh-uh! You see, we have someone we want you to meet.. Please welcooome, **Danielle Discharge**!" Danielle walks in. Roxas pales, remembering what the last dare on The Paper was.

"T-Teixak! Namine and Xion're watching!"

"So? Okay girls, cover your eyes." Namine and Xion do so. Roxas looks reluctant, then leans fowards and kisses Danielle. Everyone cheers. "Alright! **Now** we're done. Bye, Danielle!" Danielle leaves, much to Roxas' relief.

* * *

"Any last dares before we go?" Leixand asks her. Teixak pulls out another The Paper.

"Hm... These're from **NoahMaxtrix1000**...

**Roxas: To please SoRoku fangirls, I want you and sora to make love. P.S I'm A GUY, Not a STUPID FANGIRL.**

**kairi: Why on earth do you dress up as a total slut, Why didn't tidus and wakka say anything about, were they to busy looking up your panties.**

**Mansex: Dress up as brittany spears, shave your hair and make sweet love with saix.**

**Larxene: 'Smiles evily while giving the retard bitch the middle finger.**

**Saix: Dress up as a hobo and touch miley cyrus's ass and have sex with her live on Tv and make sure it comes out in the news.**

**Vexen: Dress up as princess peach and make love with bowser.**

**Axel: Make love with roxas in front of your fangirls.**

**Zexion: Dress up as an emo kid and date a super hot emo girl.**

**Riku: Would you have sex with every girl in this room and your fangirls.**

**Xigbar: Kill the jonas brothers in front of their fangirl and bring their heads as proof you killed thrm.**

**Demyx: Sleep with larxene naked and flip off your fangirls.**

**Xaldin: Shove your lances up larxene's ass.**

**Lexaeus: Destroy Mount Rushmore.**"

The two Nobodies look at eachother. Teixak silently stashes The Paper away.

"..I'll be in my room."

"We're doing these next time, aren't we?"

"Oh yeah."

**-End-**

**...**

**-Hm?-**

"Heeey, Leix.." Teixak yawns, sorting through her stack of papers. "Do you have this.. strange feeling that we're forgetting someone?"

**-NOW it's the end :B-**


	4. Chapter 4: Beatdown and Karaoke

**Chapter Four- Beatdown and Karaoke  
**

There's a knock on Teixak's door. Yawning, she stands up and answers it. "'Elo?" She blinks in surprise, coming face-to-face with a brown-haired, green-eyed Nobody. The other Nobody raises an eyebrow. "Are you Teixak?"

"Yep, that's me." She yawns again, rubbing her eyes. "Who the #$!'re you?"

"Xenik." Teixak falls over in shock, scrambling back up to her feet.

"X-Xenik? **THE **Xenik! Wha- how- why-?"

A second Nobody, a blonde female like Teixak but with the same eye color as Xenik, helps her up. "And I'm Trixikan. Here, this is for you." She hands an envelope to Teixak. Curious, she takes it, opening it. Inside is a paper, signed by **The Gamer Dude**. Her eyes widen as she reads. Folding it back up and sticking it in her cloak, she summons her whipblade and nods.

"Alright. I'll go get Leixand. Be back in a bit!" She runs off, tripping over her whipblade and crashing to the floor. "..I **MEANT **to do that!"

* * *

"Alright everybody, we have news!" Teixak calls out. Everyone groans. Teixak and Leixand having news was **never** a good thing. Their groans turn to screams as Teixak pulls out "The Paper". Sora and Roxas hide under the couch, Riku plays dead, Xion and Namine lock themselves in a closet.. heck, even Axel runs for cover. Teixak groans. "Aw, come on.. you're going to like this one. It's by **The Gamer Dude**- the person we got the inspiration for this from. And he's got something planned."

**Gamer Dude- *laughing on the floor and rolling around***

**Xenik- I have to admit that chapter was AWESOME!**

**Trixikan- Hi Teixak and Lexiand!**

"They know these guys?" Riku mutters to Sora.

"I think so.."

Teixak clears her throat, reading the next line.

"**Gamer- Ok! The First Dar I'm doing is for Teixak and Lexiand.**"

There's silence. Then, suddenly, everyone starts cheering. The two Nobodies glance at eachother, surprised by their reaction. "Do they really hate us **that **much?" Teixak asks.

**I want you two to fight my two Nobodies Xenik and Trixikan**

As Xenik and Trixikan's names are mentioned, the visiting Nobodies enter the room. The cheering stops abruptly, the whole room going silent. Teixak jumps off the table, shaking Xenik and Trixikan's hands. Leixand does so too. There's suddenly a bright flash, and the four Nobodies are in a colisseum. All the other characters are up in the stands, cheering. Leixand pulls out his glowing blue staff, while Teixak pulls out her whipblade. Xenik and Trixikan summon two Keyblades each, dualwielding.

"Alright!" Roxas' voice booms over some unseen speaker. "Today at the I-Don't-Know-Where Colisseum, Teixak and Leixand are tagteaming against Xenik and Trixikan! Teixak is using her trusty whipblade, a dangerous whip with an electrified blade on the end, while Leixand is using his energy staff, which can do just about anything he wants it to! Meanwhile, Xenik is wielding Oblivion and some kind of special gold Keyblade with a black handguard, while Trixikan is wielding Oathkeeper and a special gold Keyblade with a white handguar-"

"BOO!" A random boy yells. "**I'M **THE ONE WHO USES OATHKEEPER!"

"Shut up, Joseph," an albino next to him grumbles. "Sora and Roxas use both Oathkeeper and Oblivion too, and do you see me complaining? Teixak might not let us cameo again if we screw things up."

"...Ahem.. anyways.." Roxas continues, a bit bewildered. "Let the match begin!"

Teixak attacks immediately, the ground near Xenik exploding suddenly in a burst of electricity. He dodgerolls out of the way, trying to get in close as Leixand blocks all of Trixikan's attacks with his staff. The "twins" (they're not actually twins, but look enough alike to be considered as such) swap opponents, Teixak making the mistake of grabbing on to one of Trixikan's Keyblades with her whipblade. Trixikan yanks her in, giving her a good few whacks with Oathkeeper. Leixand lassos Trixi, but leaves himself open by doing so and is hit several times by Xenik. Teixak untangles her whipblade, lashing at Xenik and jumping over Leixand's head. The battle rages on for a while, the two teams seeming to be equally matched.

Finally, Teixak yanks Trixikan and Xenik's Keyblades away, but loses her whipblade in the process. Leixand charges at them, but gets his staff kicked away. Roxas yells over the speakers again.

"And it's a TIE! Who woulda thought? I mean, Teixak and Leixand have the battle experience of a sack of potatoes!"

"Shut up," Teixak grumbles. She shakes hands with Xenik and Trixikan again, grinning. "Let's do that again sometime!"

"Sure, why not?" Xenik shrugs. Everyone is teleported back, then Xenik and Trixikan leave.. but not before giving Teixak something that looks suspiciously like high-power explosives first. Everyone cheers.

* * *

"Whoo! I'm beat." Teixak plops down on the couch. "Gamer still has more dares for us, though.."

**For everyone else its your turn for dares.**

**Sora- Want you to keep getting hit by Kairi With Oathkeeper and Oblivion.**

**Kairi- Kiss Riku. (Riku should be VERY happy)**

**Roxas- Sing "Shake It"**

**Xion- Sing "Love Game By Lady Gaga"**

**Riku-... Eat... Fertilizer? Before You kiss Kairi. (Really Xenik Fertilizer? Xenik- What?)**

Leixand winces. "Well, the first one won't be so hard."

"YOU! #$!ING! MORON!" Kairi whacks Sora repeatedly, ignoring his cries of pain. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT! ARE YOU A TWO-YEAR-OLD? AUGH!" She throws both Keyblades at him, then sits down on the couch, arms crossed. "Go screw Larxene or something, you damn #%^$!."

Riku sits down next to her, putting one arm around Kairi's shoulder. "Hey, don't feel bad.. I'm here." He smiles at her. Kairi smiles back, abit nervously. They both hug eachother, then... they kiss! Teixak drops her ever-present stack of papers, shocked.

"Holy #$!, I didn't think she'd actually **do **it!" She hastily fumbles for her camera. Sora runs out crying, startling Namine. Everyone else starts cheeing and clapping.

They stop kissing, and Kairi falls asleep in Riku's arms. He smiles at her, then stands up and runs to the bathroom, making gagging noises. Teixak snaps a couple of quick photos, grinning. "Talk about blackmail material."

* * *

"Alright, Roxas, are you ready?"

"Alright." Music starts playing in the background, Roxas holding a microphone that came from absolutely nowhere. He taps his foot, then starts to sing, with Sora providing backup.

"I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door

(Leave me at the front door)

You're body's cold

But girl, we're gettin' so warm

And I was thinking of ways

That I could get inside  
(Get inside)

Tonight you're falling in love

(Let me go now)

This feeling's tearing me up

(Here we go now!)"

Axel, Teixak, and Leixand suddenly join in:

"Now if she does it like this

(Will you do it like that?)

Now if she touches like this

(Will you touch her right back?)

Now if she moves like this

(Will you move her like that?)

COME ON!"

Everyone else joins in:

**"SHAKE SHAKE,**

**SHAKE SHAKE, SHAKE IT!**

**SHAKE SHAKE,**

**SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE IT!**

**SHAKE SHAKE,**

**SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE IT!"**

Roxas singing again, Sora providing backup:

"Your lips tremble

But your eyes are in a straight stare

(In a straight stare)

We're on the bed

But your clothes are laying right there

And I was thinking of places

That I could hide

(I could hide)

Tonight you're falling in love

(Let me go now)

This feelin's tearing me up

(Here we go now!)"

Axel, Teixak, and Leixand suddenly join in again:

"Now if she does it like this

(Will you do it like that?)

Now if she touches like this

(Will you touch her right back?)

Now if she moves like this

(Will you move her like that?)

COME ON!"

Everyone else joins in again:

**"SHAKE SHAKE,**

**SHAKE SHAKE, SHAKE IT!**

**SHAKE SHAKE,**

**SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE IT!**

**SHAKE SHAKE,**

**SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE IT!"**

"I saw you dancin'

and I couldn't get you off my mind

(I could tell that you could tell

That I was taking my time)

But I was thinking of ways

to get you to stay tonight

(Body's shaking

Turn me on so I can turn off the lights)"

Axel, Teixak, and Leixand suddenly join in again:

"Now if she does it like this

(Will you do it like that?)

Now if she touches like this

(Will you touch her right back?)

Now if she moves like this

(Will you move her like that?)

COME ON!"

Everyone else joins in again:

**"SHAKE SHAKE,**

**SHAKE SHAKE, SHAKE IT!**

**SHAKE SHAKE,**

**SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE IT!**

**SHAKE SHAKE,**

**SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE IT!"**

Roxas and Xion hug, singing together. Teixak and Leixand are hugging too, Teixak laughing happily. Namine shyly walks up to Sora, then they both smile at eachother and hug. Everyone's having a great time, even Kairi and Riku.

**"SHAKE SHAKE,**

**SHAKE SHAKE, SHAKE IT!**

**(SHAKE SHAKE,**

**SHAKE SHAKE, SHAKE IT!)**

**SHAKE SHAKE, SHAKE SHAKE,**

**SHAKE IT!**

**(SHAKE SHAKE,**

**SHAKE SHAKE, SHAKE IT!)**

**SHAKE SHAKE,**

**SHAKE SHAKE, SHAKE IIIT!"**

Everyone cheers. Teixak and Leixand pass out on the couch together, smiling. Xion sings "Love Game" by Lady Gaga as Sora and Namine cuddle eachother. Riku and Kairi start kissing again. For once, it's a happily ever after in a truth or dare.

...At least, until Teixak gets "The Paper" again.

**-End-**

"Well?" Teixak asks. "Was it a good idea to make it a semi-songfic chapter? I like that song a lot, so I had fun making Roxas sing. ..Heck, if someone made a AMV with Roxas singing "Shake It", I'd die of squee! Plus KairixRiku ended up cuter than I thought, oops... Am I going to get killed for ending up shipping SoraxNamine, by the way? There's not many girls in the KH cast that I know of, hm.. Well, seeya next time!"


	5. Interlude

**-Interlude-**

Teixak and Leixand are standing at a whiteboard, each holding a marker. Leixand scribbles some names onto the board in a square, then steps back. "Okay. So... Sora loves Kairi."

"Yup." Teixak draws a line connecting Sora's name to Kairi's.

"But Kairi hates him and loves Riku instead."

"Mhm." Another line, this time from Kairi to Riku.

"Xion loves Roxas.."

"Yep."

"...but Roxas is stupid and thinks their relationship is platonic."

"Uh-huh."

"Meanwhile, Namine loves Roxas too, but because of Xion she goes for the next best thing- Sora."

Teixak steps back, looking at the now scribble-covered diagram. Leixand peers over her shoulder.

"..Is that a kitty?"

"Y-yeah."

"Why is there a kitty?"

"B-because I like the kitty!" She pouts.. then grins. "Heeey, Lei.. stand still for a moment, will ya?"

"No. Ohhh no you don't." He backs away. Teixak corners him, grinning mischievously, marker in hand.

"What's the matter, Lei? It's only a marker.."

"In your hands? It's a weapon of mass destruction!"

"Mass **artistry**, you mean!"

"No, I'm pretty su- Ack!"

* * *

Because of all the dares, the next installment in Yet Another Truth-or-Dare will take a while. Sorry! But you'll like it, I promise ^^ just decided to do a short intermission so I could figure out what the heck happened last chapter. Note to self- writing when you're supposed to be sleeping and then posting it without **Leixand **(the FF user, not the character) betaing it = bad! See ya next chapter!


	6. Chapter 5: Sumthin Stupid This Way Comes

**Chapter 5: Something Stupid This Way Comes**

Nobody pays any attention at first when Teixak scrambles into the room, sending papers flying everywhere. Riku is laying down on the couch playing on a PSP, resting his head in Kairi's lap. Kairi is toying around with Riku's hair. Sora and Roxas are sitting on the floor in front of the couch, each holding a Wiimote and nunchuck and flailing around aimlessly as they try to beat each other in Sonic and the Black Knight multiplayer. Demyx is sitting in a chair, strumming on his sitar. Kind of the normal thing you'd expect to see- minus Teixak, of course.

"Guuuuuuuuys! Guys! Where's Leixand?" She scatters papers everywhere. One drifts onto Riku's face and Tei snatches it away from him, panicking a bit. "It's almost time for-"

"Don't tell me," Sora grumbles. "Truth or Dare?"

"R-right... Anyways, I can't find Leixand! It's like I'm missing an arm or a leg without him!" She flails around a bit, scattering papers once again. Namine stands up from where she was watching Sora and Roxas, helping her pick the papers back up.

"Come on, we can start the dares without him.. He'll show up eventually." She tries to calm Teixak down, ducking to avoid getting smacked in the face.

"Are you actually suggesting that we do this?" Demyx asks incredulously. Namine shrugs.

"It's something to do. Come on, Teixak, what do we have to do today?"

* * *

Teixak is looking a bit calmer now, shuffling her papers. She coughs. "Well! Welcome back to 'Yet Another Truth-or -Dare'! We have a lot of dares today, so get ready!" She glances down at her papers. "First dares are from **heartless-lover12 **again:

**Axel:Go buy Roxas some pants already! He might be freezing(i was gonna put embarassed, but thats a feelin')**

**Demyx:Make the room into an aquarium,(with sharks that dont eat pplz)**

**Larxene:Electrocute said fishies**

**Sora: I is sorries! i just dont like your charm. It doesn't look right...**

**Vexen:PLEASE(I beg you) freeze Axel in a block of ice for as long as it takes him to thaw himself out. AFTER he buys Roxas' pants.**

**HAVE FUN...XDXDXD**"

Roxas cheers. "YES! FINALLY, someone who knows what they're doing! Come on Axel, pants pants pants!"

"Alright, fine." Axel stands up and leaves, going to the store. Vexen follows him. Sora turns to face the 4th Wall.

"It's okay, heartless-lover12!" He smiles, then frowns. "Just ...don't make Riku do that again, okay? Kairi's mad at me enough already."

Demyx stands up. "Who's ready to go swimming with fishies?"

* * *

"Does it have to be sharks?" Teixak asks no one in particular. The group are all wearing bathing suits and swimming trunks. Sora is about to answer, but then Demyx floods the room. Teixak panics, clinging to Roxas and earning a deathglare from Xion. Demyx snaps his fingers and- poof!- sharks appear.

"You **did **make sure these aren't the man-eating kind, right?" Riku asks Demyx. The Nobody shrugs.

"Eh, who cares?"

"Ugh.." Larxene looks unnerved as the sharks start circling around her. One gets a little too curious, bumping against her leg. Larxene freaks out, electrocuting the sharks- and everyone else, too. "Aaaah!"

"OHJESUS-"

"...Okay, that wasn't such a great idea." Sora coughs, his hair standing up more than usual. There's a knock on the door, then Axel sticks his head in.

"Woah, what happened here?"

"We now know Larx is scared of sharks," Teixak replies brightly. Axel chuckles, then walks in, holding out a pair of pants to Roxas. They're identical to his old pair.

"Here, I owe you th-" He suddenly freezes solid, the pants untouched. Roxas blinks, takes the pants, then leaves the room to put them on. Demyx shrugs and picks up Axel, carrying him off.

* * *

"Next set of dares!" Teixak squeals happily. "These are from **The Gamer Dude**, like last time. Okie?"

"I think Larxene fried some of her braincells, too," Riku mutters behind his hand to Kairi. Kairi giggles. Teixak glares at them, pulling out The Paper.

**Xenik and Trixikan- We are Not Twins!**

**Gamer- It is true they arn't but they do look close enough...**

**and I'm kinda using your idea on one of my chapters...**

**Xenik- *mutters* or all of them...**

**ok Dares for next time you want to read this...**

"I think the 'twins' thing was about me and Leixand," Teixak mutters, going cross-eyed for a second. "We're pretty much identical, 'cept Lei's.. well, a guy, and he wears glasses and I don't. But I guess it counts for you two, too... Also, yay!" She claps happily.

**For Teixak and Lexiand I want you two to keep charge of my Nobodies for a whole chapter. Teixak you are in charge of Xenik (Use your explosives I gave you... you will be surprised what blows up...) ... And yes you may tell them to do whatever you want... like they can fight against some of your people and deal punishment if you want to.**

".." She frowns. "But Lei's not he-"

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Leixand walks in, followed by Xenik and Trixikan. Teixak blinks.

"..Um. okay. Hey, Xenik and Trixi."

"Hey again, Teixak." Trixikan smiles.

"Soo... I get to order you both around for a whole chapter?" They both nod. "...**Awesome!**"

Leixand coughs. "Uh.. anyways. Rest of Gamer's dares?"

"Oh, yeah. Right."

**Riku- Kiss... Teixak...?**

**Everyone-... Karioke anyone?**

**Sora- Fight agaisnt Riku to a death match.**

**Teixak- sing "California Gurls" By Katy Perry during karioke.**

"..." Teixak and Leixand both look at each other. "Kairi is going to kill us," they say in unison.

* * *

"**What **are you planning?" Kairi glares at the three Nobodies, Teixak having ran off to find Riku. Lei, Xenik, and Trixi all try to act innocent, Xenik not doing a very good job.

"Nothing," Trixikan says quickly. Kairi narrows her eyes.

"What are you doing with Riku?" she demands. Lei holds up his hands in the universal 'whoa, nelly' gesture.

"It's nothing, honest! Just a dare."

"Uh-huh. Yeah. Sure." She tries to push past them, but Xenik holds her at bay.

"Come on, Tei, hurry up," Leixand mutters.

* * *

"Hmmhnmnmm.." Riku hums to himself as he walks around. "..Hm?" His foot bumps against something. ...It's a box of cookies, with one cookie left inside. His eyes widen, then he tackles it. "HUZZAH!" He spots something just in front of him- another cookie! Excited, Riku follows the trail of cookies to a side room. The door suddenly shuts! The lights turn on, and Riku is face-to-face with.. Teixak?

"Hey, Riku." She smiles at him warmly, hands behind her back. Riku tilts his head. She seems to guess what he's thinking, sliding up to him. She gently places one gloved finger on his lips. "Shh." She smiles. "I know what you want, Riku..."

He stares at Teixak in amazement. She winks, giggling. "Come on. Don't be shy. Just on-" She suddenly gasps as Riku kisses her, hugging her tightly. _Okay, that worked a little __**too **__well..._ She can't help but hug back, enjoying the experience.

**BANG! **The door slams open, Sora standing in the doorway, furious. "I KNEW IT!" he yells, pointing his Keyblade at Riku. Confused, Riku stops kissing Teixak and glances over his shoulder at him. "I **KNEW **you'd cheat on Kairi!" he continues, furious. "I'll never forgive you for this, Riku! You and me, right now- a battle.. to the** death**!"

_Uh-oh. _Teixak ducks out of sight. A crowd quickly gathers around the duo. Tei makes a break for it, but it grabbed from behind! Xenik hauls her back to Leixand and Trixikan.

"Okay, I knew Riku had to kiss you, but what were you **thinking**?" Lei hisses at her. Xenik laughs.

"Who cares! This is gonna be fun to watch!"

* * *

The fight between Sora and Riku is amazing! Any strike is parried, the two fighters mirroring their attacks exactly. Just when it looks like Sora has the upper hand, Riku starts hitting twice as hard, pushing the brunette up against the wall. Sora jumps up, somersaulting in midair to land behind Riku, only for him to turn around and slash Sora in the stomach. There's no way Sora can fight for much longe-

Riku suddenly collapses. Sora blinks, poking him in the back. Riku suddenly starts snoring, and Sora groans. "Aw man, don't tell me.. sugar crash." He kicks Riku in the side, rolling him over onto his back. Sora hefts up his Keyblade, ready to-

"SORAAAAA!" Namine tackles him, hugging him tightly. "Don't do it, Sora!"

"Like he could stab anything to death with that thing," Leixand mutters.

"N-Namine?" Sora drops his Keyblade in surprise. "Wha-"

"Please, Sora! Don't kill Riku- it's not worth it!"

"Plus we still need him for dares," Xenik notes.

"B-but what about Kairi?" Sora looks upset.

"Why care about her? Y-you have me, right?" Namine looks up at him. Sora slowly smiles, hugging her.

"Yeah, you're right... I have you."

Everyone aww'd, then started clapping. Xenik and Leixand take the opportunity to drag Riku off. "Break it up, break it up! We still have dares to do, you know!"

"Damnit."

* * *

"Come on, Tei, you can do it!"

Teixak crosses her arms. "I am **not **singing karaoke to Katy Perry."

Demyx starts to hum 'I Kissed A Girl'. If glares were daggers, Demyx'd be pinned to the wall looking like a porcupine. He quickly stops, looking embarrassed.

"We get dared to do worse things all the time," Roxas points out. "And **I **did karaoke last time, so now it's your turn!"

"Fine, fine. I better be paid for this." Teixak picks up the microphone. "Okay, who's singing with me?"

"I will." Kairi looks up from her drenched pillowhugging to glare at Riku, who picks up the other microphone. They nod to each other, then Riku starts.

"Greetings, loved ones

Let's take a journey."

Teixak takes a deep breath, then starts singing.

"I, know a place

Where the grass is really greener

Warm, wet an' wild

There must be something in the water

Sippin', gin an' juice

Layin' underneath the palm trees-"

Kairi and Namine join in for backup. "-undone."

Everyone listens as they reach the chorus.

"You could travel the wo-orld

But nothing comes close

To the gol-den cooo-aaast

Once you party with u-us!

You'll be fallin' in love

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh ohohoh~"

All the girls- Teixak, Kairi, Namine, Larxene, and even Trixikan sing together:

"California girls

We're unforgettable

Daisy Dukes, bikinis on top

Sun kissed skin so hot

Will melt your popsicle

Ohohohohoh~

Oh-oh-oh-oh ohohohoh~

Ca-li-for-nia girls,

We're undeniable

Fine, fresh, fierce,

We got it on lock

West coast, represent

Now put your hands up

Ohohohohoh~

Oh-oh-oh-oh ohohohohoh~"

"There, I'm done." Teixak tosses the mic over her shoulder. Sora blinks.

"But you're not even done!"

"I am **not **singing that next verse. Case closed."

"Oh, all right." Riku shrugs.

"That's it for Gamer's dares." Leixand lassos Xenik and Trixikan with his energy staff, noticing them starting to leave. "Nuh-uh. A whole chapter, remember?"

"Damnit," Xenik mutters.

* * *

"Alright, next set." Leixand is holding The Paper this time; Teixak is sitting on the couch with her arms crossed, still cheesed off about the karaoke. He coughs. "Okay, these were sent in by **danielledischarge** again."

"Oh man, not her," Roxas whimpers. "Do I have to kiss her again?"

**I'd like to dare som ppl again for my entertainment3**

**I dare Kairi to dye Riku's hair a poop coloured kina green :D**

**I dare Xemnas to remove Larxene's robe and call her flat chested.**

**I dare Namine to doodle ROXAS all over Axel's face, since he loves Roxas sooo much ;D**

**I dare Xion to raid Kairi's closet and find her more reveiling clothes and wear them.**

**I dare Roxas to slap Demyx, tell him he's handsome, and give him a sandwich.**

**I dare Luxord to act like Joker from Batman and play some joker cards :3**

**and lastly.. I dare Sora, Roxas, And Riku to fight over me, and who ever is the last one standing, will have a hardcore make-out session with me! :D [ahah, I rly like adding myself in this. (x]**

"Dye his hair, hm?" Kairi grins. "This will be fun."

* * *

It's the middle of the night. Nobody notices as Kairi slips into the room- they're all asleep, after all. Riku doesn't even twitch as Kairi drags him off by his ankles.

It was gonna be a long, long night.

* * *

"So, why're we doing this in the middle of the night?" Xenik asks Namine, creeping over to where Axel is sleeping on the floor.

"Because that's when people're asleep, silly!" Namine giggles, pulling out one of the markers used on the whiteboard during the Interlude. Apparently Teixak forgot to put them away. Still giggling, she uncaps the marker and starts to doodle.

* * *

"I don't get it... why doesn't Roxas like me?" Xion muses to herself. She looks around, spotting Kairi's closet. "Everyone seems to want to be with Kairi.. Maybe a change of clothes is needed."

* * *

"Nnn.." Roxas yawns, stumbling around blindly. "Where'd the kitchen go?" He bumps into someone and blinks, trying to see who it is. Whoever it is stumbles around blindly as well, before bumping up against the wall and clicking the lightswitch. Demyx is slumped against the wall, a bit dazed. Roxas winces, rubbing his eyes with one hand.

"Aw, it's you, Roxas. For a second, I was hoping it was a girl." He grins sleepily. "You could pass for one if you tried, though."

_**Wham. **_Roxas smacks Demyx across the face. The other Nobody laughs. "Lighten up. How can you be best friends with Axel and not take a joke?"

"Stop being an #$!." Roxas opens the fridge, peering into it. "Why're you awake, anyways?"

"With Xenik, Trixikan, Leixand, and Teixak around? I'm surprised everyone **else **is asleep." He pulls out his sitar, strumming on it. Roxas decides to avoid the sink for now. There's silence for a few moments. People can be heard shuffling around, as well as Namine's unmistakeable giggle. There's a pause.

"I'm surprised everyone's else getting hooked up and you aren't." Roxas starts to make himself a sandwich. Demyx raises an eyebrow.

"Oh? And what's that supposed to mean?" ..He grins. "Are you calling me handsome?"

"No. I'm just saying, if Sora and Riku stand a chance, you probably do." Roxas stops, then shoves the sandwich at Demyx. "I'm going back to bed." He leaves. Demyx loiters around in the kitchen a bit longer, then takes a bite out of Roxas' sandwich. "Mm. Delicious."

* * *

"Zz... nnf?" Riku yawns, waking up. He stands up, stretching. He notices a mirror that definitely wasn't there before and walks over to it, admiring his reflection. Hm.. something seems.. off... Riku's eyes widen, and he screams.

"**MY HAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRR!**"

"Woah, dang." Teixak watches Riku run past, his hair now a wonderful shade of barf. "Remind me not to get on your bad side, Kairi."

Kairi smiles.

* * *

"Please tell me that was a dream last night," Roxas groans, slumping on the table. He hears someone walk in, but doesn't look up. Whoever it is rests a hand on his shoulder gently. "Roxas?" Xion's voice asks. "Look up."

"Mmf... fine." He yawns, glancing up. He freezes, doing a double-take.

Xion is wearing a lavender, v-necked tanktop that shows off her midriff, plus jean shorts and knee-length boots. She smiles, hugging Roxas. "Good morning." She pauses, feeling Roxas go limp. "...Roxas?"

Teixak sticks her head in the doorway. "Erm, Xion? I think he passed out."

* * *

"Aaaaaxeeeeeel! Wake up!"

"Ow!" Axel sat up, holding his side. "What was that for?"

Trixikan holds up a mirror. "SAXOR" is written in big letters across Axel's forehead. Wait. He blinks, remembering he's looking in a mirror. 'Saxor' backwards is...

**"ROOOOXAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!"**

* * *

Riku has jammed a hat over his head, but even then his barf-colored hair is still visible. Axel is trying to scrub Roxas' name off his forehead. Demyx is tuning his sitar. Sora still looks upset because of what happened with Riku and Teixak, and Roxas is muttering tiredly about a "sammich". Basically, the normal things. Teixak claps to get everyone's attention.

"Attention morons! We have yet another guest! Please welcome, once again... Danielle Dischaaaaaarge!" Danielle walks in. Roxas hides behind the couch. "Oh, get out from behind there. Here are the rules! Roxas, Sora, and Riku get into an awesome fight. The last one standing.. gets a surprise!" Everyone starts whispering to eachother. A surprise? What kind? Was it chocolate?

Teixak teleports Sora, Roxas, and Riku into the arena, and everyone else appears in the stands. Tei, Lei, Xenik, Trixi, and Danielle are up in a special seat where they all get a good view. Teixak pulls a flag out from nowhere and waves it wildly. "Let the battle **begi-**" She pauses. Riku's passed out again. "..Um. Roxas versus Sora, then. **Let the battle BEGIN!**"

Roxas is dualwielding Oblivion and Oathkeeper; he rushes straight at Sora and jumps up, using Sora's Kingdom Key as a step. He throws Oblivion, Sora rolling out of the way, the Keyblade boomeranging back to him. Sora blocks Roxas' downward slash, trying to knock his opponent's Keyblades out of his hands. Roxas catches on to what he's doing, however, knocking him away. They back up, then run at each other._ Clang! _Teixak yelps, ducking as Sora's Keyblade, well, soars over her head. Roxas smacks Sora in the back of the head with Oathkeeper, knocking him out.

"Aaaand Roxas is the winner!" Xenik yells. "Now, for your prize!" He snaps his fingers, and Roxas disappears.

* * *

"This isn't a fun prize," Roxas mutters. He's in a pitch-dark room. Suddenly, there's a click of a lightswitch being turned on. He's face to face with Danielle... and only in his undies.

"SON OF A-"

* * *

Xemnas jumps, startled by hearing Roxas' screaming. He falls into a side room by accident. "Gah.." He stands up, brushing himself off. Suddenly, he's aware that there's someone else in the room. Whoever it is, they haven't noticed him yet. He strides up behind them, and- yank!- tugs off their robe..

...and comes face-to-face with Larxene.

"YOU! DIRTY! **PERVERT**!" She shocks him, angry. Dazed, Xemnas shakes his head quickly, then notices something.

"..Larxene?"

"What?"

"...Is that, ah.. a padded bra?"

Fuming and blushing bright red, Larxene shoves Xemnas out of her room and locks the door.

**-En- Wait, wha?-**

* * *

"Hey, Teixak?" Leixand looks up from the book he's reading. Teixak blinks, setting down her Wiimote. Onscreen, the main character from Cave Story gets squished by a giant toaster, dieing.

"What is it, Lei?"

"Well.. Gamer said you should/could use those explosives you got last time, right?"

"Ah-huh."

"Well, Xenik and Trixikan left, and you haven't used them."

"Oh, really now?"

* * *

Axel finally thaws, soaking wet. "Ugh... damnit, Vexen.." He pauses. "Hey, what's.. what's that beeping noise?"

**-End :)-**

**

* * *

**

**Wow, I'm glad how this turned out! Thanks for all the reviews ^^ Blah.. I don't like writing Demyx, he ends up sounding like Axel. If you think I'm doing it wrong, please tell me, okay? I'm also glad that everyone liked the karaoke, hehe.**

**caitlinkeitorin- Some day, maybe, some day! Until then, I'm happy with you just telling me what you think ^^ and yes- Kitty! :D**

**sunshinemeg82- Glad you liked it :D! I aim to please ^^  
**


	7. Chapter 6: Witty Title Here

**Right, remember during the Interlude when I said I wrote Chapter 4 when I was tired and didn't ask Leixand to look it over before I submitted it? ..Yeah, guess what I did with Chapter 5? Oops. I'm glad that somehow everyone enjoyed it, though! It's just that sometimes I let my inner fangirl run amok when I'm tired, and that tends to be a bad thing D8 Plus I didn't sleep last night.. so this chapter might be kinna weird. Oh well... Um, there was a point here, but I forgot it- Oh, yeah!**

**Seeing as you asked, Gamer: I'm 13, surprisingly enough! ^^ I always get mistaken for older. And yes, I'd like to star in you guys' fic, Xenik, and yes Gamer, you can! :D Maybe in the chapter after this one. Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 6- Witty Title Here**

Teixak and Leixand are lounging around on the couch. Tei is reading the first volume of the Kingdom Hearts II manga, while Lei is playing Sonic and the Black Knight. Tei peers over her manga, blinking at the screen. "You suck at this game."

"No I don't. I'm better than **you**." Lei swings the Wiimote wildly, trying to get Sonic to not just stand there and get killed by Lancelot. Teixak rolls her eyes, turning her attention back to her manga. Leixand mutters a cussword as Sonic dies again, restarting the mission. "If you think you're so good at this game, why aren't you playing?"

"Shut up, I'm getting to the good part!" She glowers at him angrily. Lei peers over her shoulder.

"That comic makes so sense."

"It's not a comic, it's a manga! And it'd make **more **sense if you'd buy me the second volume!" She frowns.

"You **could **just skip the manga entirely and ask Roxas, Sora, and Axel to tell you what happened."

Fuming, Teixak sets the book down. "I wanna play."

"Huh?"

"I **said**, I wanna **PLAY!**" Teixak tackles him.

* * *

Demyx knocks on the door, then sticks his head in. "Hello? I'm not sure why, but I've got the list of dares for yo-" He stops, staring. Teixak has Leixand pinned to the couch, holding his wrists, her face inches away from his. Spotting Demyx, they both scream and fall off the couch. Hastily, they stand up in unison, brushing off their cloaks and picking up the Wiimote/nunchuk and the manga.

"Why hello there Demyx there's nothing going on nope not at all I don't know what you're talking about," Teixak says breathlessly. Leixand adjusts his glasses, muttering "Yeah, nothing at all, what she said" as he peers at the manga. Wait.. manga? Teixak and Leixand swap items, then try to act like nothing happened. Demyx shrugs, handing the envelope to Teixak.

* * *

"Alright, everyone!" Teixak jumps up on the table, sending food flying everywhere. Riku screams something about waffles, his hair still barf-colored. Sora and Roxas groan. "Truth or Dare time! **Heartless-lover12** -dang, I need to come up with a nickname- writes in again wiiiiith~"

**Okay Sora, I won't make RIKU do it again. You didn't say anyone else though! HAHA! I is smarter...never mind, i failed at being ninja.**

**I jumped down my stair, forgetting a little ledge at bottom of stairs, so, My Head meets Mr. Ledge. No blood, just a splitting headache after i got off floor!**

**Axel: How did you like being frozen? It's just payback for mistreating poor Roxas.**

**Vexen: THANL YOU SO MUCH! I am one of the rare pplz that appreciate you.**

**Sora again: Do a double flip off a diving board, but face plant on cement. I either like you or don't like you, it changes every day.**

**Xaldin: Bake a pie filled with Papou fruit and give it to Larxene**

**Hakuna Mahtata wow, random, but I want Xigbar to sing it**

**Roxas:Steal Sora's chewed on charm, and hide it where he would never look. If he begs and offers you anything, tell him where it is.**

**That's all I have. ZOMG! Save me from my bratty, spoiled cousin, Saïx! Xemnas! Vexen, disect her even if you want! Get that brat of a 13 yr old away from me! AHHH!BTW: her name is Taylor.A common name, but it is her real name.**

"Aw man, sucks about your fall," Leixand says. "At least you aren't bleeding." Sora crosses his arms and pouts.

"I think I have a niece named Taylor," Teixak ponders to herself, then claps. "Okay everyone! Tee-oh-dee time!"

* * *

Axel crosses his arms. "Stupid Vexen. As if being frozen wasn't enough, Teixak decides to see if I can survive being exploded, too... Eh. It was worth it." Vexen smiles.

"It was no problem, hl12. Someone had to put Axel in his place eventually."

"Shut up."

* * *

"I-is this a good idea?" Sora is on the edge of a diving board in his swimtrunks, looking down. There's a pool for some reason, but it's empty. The "twins" are on the sidelines, cheering him on.

"Go on, Sora!" Teixak yells, waving a #1 foam finger thing. "Be the moron that you know you are!" Lei elbows her, and she falls over. Sora shrugs, bouncing on the end of the diving board, ready to jump off. Then- crack!- it breaks, sending him plummeting to his not-quite-doom. Leixand groans.

"I'll call the medic. ...Again."

* * *

"A pie... why do I have to bake a pie? Hm.. I could poison it." Xaldin thinks for a moment. "..Or I could bribe someone else to bake it for me. Hey, Demyx... how good did you say Roxas' cooking was, again?"

* * *

"Come on, Xigbar!" Teixak eggs him on. "It's just a song- If I could sing a Katy Perry song, you can sing Hakuna-frickin- Matata!" Xigbar shrugs.

"All right, if it makes you shut up." He starts to hum. Teixak glances around, then darts out the door, locking it behind her.

* * *

"Roxas? Have you seen my lucky charm?"

"Didn't Riku eat it?" Roxas pushes Sora out of the kitchen. Sora pouts.

"Namine said she found it, but it went missing before she could give it back to me.."

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Can you not bother me for... five or ten more minutes?"

"Why? What're you doing? Can I watch?" Roxas pushes Sora out the door again.

"I want peace and quiet, cooking, and no."

".." Sora blinks. "You can **cook**?"

"Don't ask."

* * *

"Hey, Larxene! How's my favorite member of the Orgy XII?" Demyx grins at her. Larxene groans, rolling her eyes.

"Stop deluding yourself, you as much of a chance with me as you have a chance with Teixak."

"Wow, really?" He grins stupidly, causing Larxene to groan again. "Well, anyways.." He winks, and pulls a pie out from behind him. "TADAA! Xaldin and Roxas said I could give this to you!"

"..." Larxene blinks, confused. "A pie?"

"Yep! Bon appetite!" Demyx hands it to her, then skips off. Larxene frowns. _What a weirdo._

* * *

"Alright, next set!" Teixak yells. "These are from **The Gamer Dude** again."

***Xenik and Trixikan walk through the D/C***

**Xenik- Never**

**Trixikan- Again.**

**Gamer- O...k...?**

**Next dares**

**Xion- Do a dance while everytime roxas drool you take off a piece of your clothing...**

**Riku- Hit Kairi and say she is a Bitch that is a slut...**

**Roxas- *when you stop drooling over Xion's... marvelous... body call Laxerene *look at Riku's dare.***

**Axel-... I want you to fight Isa!**

**Is- uh Saix- Look at Axel's dares.**

**Well thats all for the dares and I Cannot Wait till the next chapter...**

"Aw, come on Xenik and Trixi, ya know ya can't get enough~" Teixak winks, striking a pose. Leixand smacks her with his staff.

"Knock it off, Tei. Well, let's get this trainwreck going."

* * *

"Roxas~"

"Xion?" Roxas blinks. Xion is still wearing the outfit from last chapter, much to his surprise. He hastily grabs a tissue and covers his nose in an attempt to stop his nosebleed. "U-uh... what're you doing?" She bends down, kissing him on the cheek, then straightens up and backs up a bit.

"It's a surprise." She winks at him, then starts to dance. There's suddenly a _whump_, and Xion turns around to see that Roxas has passed out in a puddle of blood. She sighs, walking off towards the Spare Robes Closet.

* * *

"Hey, you! Dumb #%!"

Kairi spins around, coming face-to-face with Riku. "What did you call me?"

"You heard me. You're a dumb #$!." He glares at her. "Go crying back to Sora, you slut."

_**Wham. **_Kairi punches him in the face, breaking his nose and giving him a black eye. She turns and strides away, shaking. Riku chuckles weakly, then passes out.

* * *

"SAIX!" Axel yells, pointing dramatically. "I CHALLENGE YOU!"

"ALRIGHT!" Saix yells back for.. no reason, apparently. "I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE!"

"**IT'S TIME TO D-D-D-DUEL!**" They both scream in unison, both pulling out a deck of Yu-gi-oh cards. Leixand stares.

"...That was unexpected."

* * *

"Alright, last set." Teixak pulls out another piece of paper. "These are from **The Misaki Sisters**, Yukiko and Kimiko!"

**Yukiko: Wow this has been freakin awesome so far~**

**Kimiko: Has anyone noticed that Roxas and Riku seem to be getting all the bad/semi-bad dares?**

**Yukiko: Well onto another topic!**

**Kimiko: Hehehe...**

"Hey, she's right," Riku frowns, holding an icepack to his face. Roxas nods sagely.

**Y+K: Since we feel bad for them we dare Roxas and Riku to be able to watch the following dares from a safe distace...**

"HUZZAH!" both shout.

**Yukiko: Mansex I MEAN! Xemnas...I dare you to dance around singing the barney song! ^_^**

**Kimiko: Demyx! I dare you to... take one of Larxene's bras, put it on and dance around the room!**

**Yukiko: Since no one does a truth...Xion is it true you love Roxas?**

**Kimiko: I'll do a truth too! Well more of a questions...Kairi is Sora hadn't done...what he did...would you have given him a chance?**

**Yukiko: Axel...Is your hair naturally like that? O.o**

**Kimiko: Sora...um...i got nothing so...Hi~ ^_^**

**Yukiko: Yeah i think we're done...for now *evil smirk* and for the record next time...Roxas Riku...you won't be let off so easy...**

**Kimiko: Nice to see you all~**

**Y+K: Ta Ta for Now~**

"Oh this will be **fun** to watch," Teixak cackles.

* * *

"Please, Xemnas?" Leixand begs. "I- I'll do everyone's chores for a week! Just **please **do this one dare!"

Xemnas crosses his arms and snorts. "Fine." He closes his eyes, spreads his arms, and.. skips around the room, singing in a falsetto monotone. "I love you, you love me.." Leixand pulls out a camcorder, recording it. _Teixak is going to __**love **__watching this._

* * *

"Cat! I'm a kitty cat! And I dance dance dance and I dance dance dance~" Demyx dances around, wearing one of Larxene's bras over his coat. Teixak snickers, taking photos of him. Roxas, Sora, Riku, Axel, Kairi, and Namine are watching in shock and amusement. He stops, then grins, taking the bra off. "Hey guys! She really **does **wear a padded bra!" Kairi facepalms, muttering "There goes all his chances of hooking up with her."

* * *

"U-um.." Xion blushes brightly, wearing the standard Organization XII cloak/coat/robe/..thing again. "Y...yes! I.. I do love Roxas!" She tugs the hood over her face, sounding depressed. "But I don't think he loves me back... even when I dressed like Kairi. Maybe I should give up..."

* * *

Kairi crosses her arms, thinking. "...Maybe. Well, Sora's cute, but he can be pretty stupid.." She smiles. "... Yeah, I think I would've given him a chance."

* * *

"Of **COURSE** my hair is naturally like this!" Axel yells, banging his fists on the table and sending Yu-Gi-Oh cards flying everywhere. "It's powered by my **PURE AWESOMENESS!**"

_Great, he's delusional again, _Leixand thinks.

* * *

"So, how was this set?" Teixak asks the group. She pauses. "..Where's Larxene?"

Roxas blushes bright red in embarrassment, muttering something about "explosive diarrhea". Xaldin laughs evilly. Teixak decides to not ask. "..Right. And Xigbar's still locked in a closet?"

"Yep." Leixand nods, then hands her a tape marked very clearly "XEMNAS' DARE". Teixak blinks, then starts giggling.

"So... we'll see you all next time, then! Hopefully Larxene will be okay by then."

"By the way, Roxas," Sora asks, "Where's my lucky charm?"

Roxas sighs. "Check your pants."

Everyone covers their eyes as Sora takes off his pants. The charm falls out. Kairi groans.

"Sora.. stop making me lose faith in you."

* * *

"WHEEEEEE!" A hyper 13-year-old girl suddenly runs by. "Whee- ack!" Someone suddenly grabs her. It's Saix!

"And where do you think **you're **going, Taylor?" he asks her boredly.

"Um.. " Her eyes widen. Saix shrugs, carrying her off.

"I think it's time you met a 'friend' of mine." He opens a door leading to some stairs, then tosses her in.

"Ow- owowowow!" Taylor crashes to the ground, in lots of pain. She notices that there's a platinum-blond-haired Nobody leaning over her, his bright green eyes twinkling maliciously.

"Why hello there," Vexen says with a grin.

**-End-**

* * *

"So... Now Riku can't make up his mind if he loves Kairi or doesn't care about her, Kairi is thinking about getting back with Sora, meaning that Namine's probably going to go after Roxas.." Teixak suddenly stops, dropping her marker. There are two names on the whiteboard that **definitely **weren't there before. A single line connects one name to the other.

**Teixak _ Leixand**

Teixak turns and flees, leaving her marker behind.


	8. The Second Interlude

**Chapter 6.5: Trouble Brewin'**

Teixak sighs, sitting down. Demyx pokes his head out from behind the couch, startling her. "What's wrong?" "Uwaaah!" She falls off the couch, then clambers back up, grumbling. "It's nothing, Demyx. Just.. well... this." She hands him an envelope. Demyx treats it like it's a bomb, tugging out the slip of paper with utmost precaution. His eyes widen in shock. "...I thought you were kidding about doing these?"

"Well, now he wants me to do them," Teixak sighs. "Xemnas is going to **murder** me... if I don't have Roxas pitykill me first."

"Fans downright **suck **sometimes," he agrees, jumping over the back of the couch to sit next to her. He pulls out his sitar, strumming on it. "Where's Leixand, by the way?"

"Talking to Roxas and Sora." Teixak stands up, retrieving the Wiimote. "...Why've you been following me around lately, anyways?"

Demyx winks. A bit unsettled, Teixak looks away. "..Right. Um. Any suggestions?"

He shakes his head. "Don't some of the dares he suggested go against the rules anyways?"

"If they don't, they should," Tei fumes. "There's no way in hell they'd agree to these dares without a severe lobotomy."

"I bet Vexen could help with that."

"You're not helping..." She sighs. Demyx puts a hand around her shoulders, and she jerks away. "Are you-?"

"Maybe." He grins again. Teixak stands up and leaves, feeling very confused.


	9. Chapter 7: It's a Love Polygonial

**(Yesterday) Sorry for not putting a chapter up yesterday.. had some writer's block, plus I started feeling kind of sick due to how dang hot it is this summer x_x I'm also not really feeling up to it.. but I'm gonna try anyways. Also, I've decided to disable anonymous reviews for the time being- sorry!**

**(Today) OMGWUT HOW DID I NOT FINISH THIS. Um. SadisticShadow, night omen, Misaki Sisters, I'll get to your dares next chapter. **

**Chapter 7: It's A Love Polygonial**

"HELLO EVERYBODDAY!" Teixak jumped up on the table, scattering foodstuffs and papers everywhere. Roxas groaned, trying to salvage his lunch. "Do you have to do that **every** time?" She shrugs in response.

"Hey, it gets your attention. Truth or dare time, folks!" She hops off the table, walking into the rec room like nothing happened. Roxas shrugs, dragging Sora behind him as the usual gang follows.

"Alright," Tei says as everyone gathers, "Today we've got dares from **heartless-lover12** again. Hi, HL12!" She waves at the Fourth Wall.

"We **always **get dares from her," Demyx complains loudly. Teixak chucks the nearest available object- in this case, a cushion from the couch- at him. He takes it like a man, but still somehow gets flung into the nearest wall.

"So? Who cares? I don't think anyone else besides the usual reviewers feel like giving us dares anyways." She frowns. "Besides... I really think we should do this one."

**Thank you Vexen and Saix! You r my heros! Anywho,**

**Xemnas: Get into major fist fight with Sora, lets see whoo wins. Sora: NO KEYBLADE!**

"Aw, what?" Sora jumps to his feet. "No way! Teeeixaaaaaak!"

She frowns again. "Let me read the rest of it first, dangit."

**Thats all i have got now, and can someone give me pointers on how to live without a heart, cuz i can't feel my heart anymore(literally, no emotion AT ALL) I just fake em now. Boy trouble. Stupid guy, almost friggin 5 mo. then says: I dont love you anymore. BLAH! I cant even cry at it! And i cry easy! I get a piece of lego thrown at me, i used to cry. I just shook, then nothing. no tears, no happieness, nothing! I am simply lost. Now i only have FanFiction pplz and you guys as friends, seeing as i switch schools next year in grade 11! Help me please! Atleast 2 tips from every Nobody. More if you want to!**

There's a long pause. Then...

"Oh," Sora mumbles, looking away. Teixak sighs.

"Come on, guys. Let's do it for her."

* * *

"Do you really think you can beat me like this?" Xemnas crosses his arms. Sora pumps his arm, getting into a fighting stance.

"Yeah! Come on! Give me all you've go- Owww!" Xemnas punches Sora in the stomach. He falls over crying. Kairi groans, helping him up.

"Come on, Sora... I know you can do this!"

"I think all my bones are broken!"

* * *

"Alright! Tip one!" Demyx poses. "JOIN THE ORGANIZATION!"

"Demyx, I don't thi-" Demyx cuts Teixak off, playing a cheesy tune on his sitar.

"The Organizatiooon, it's really greaaaat~ Um, something something, Xemnas' name spells Manseeeeeex~"

"..Okay, this is a bad idea." Teixak sighs.

"Marluxia's hiney still smells like floooweeeeers~"

"Shut up, Demyx! ..Alright, new plan." Teixak claps her hands together. "I welcome our super-duper-surprise guest star, Heartless-lover12!" Everyone cheers as she walks in. "Okay! Three.. two.. one.. GROUP HUG!" Everyone hugs her, even Xemnas and Xigbar (who is still supposed to be locked in a closet). "Hope this made your day better!"

* * *

"Alright, another set from **Gamer**!" Teixak waves her paper in the air.

**Xenik- *whistling innocently with a marker hanging out of his pocket.***

**Gamer-...**

**Trixikan- What did you do Xenik?**

**Xenik- Nothen *smiling innocently***

"Do what?" Leixand asks curiously. Teixak twitches.

" i am so going to murder xenik later"

**Dares (only for the Authors!)...**

**Teixak- Kiss Leixand. (Xenik- *laughing* Trixikan better start running)**

**Leixand- Panty raid with Xenik into Laxeren or Xion or Naminie or Teixak's room. (Gamer- *wide eyed* Wow Xenik better run to the hills when they are done doing that.)**

**Roxas- Make out session with Xion... (Xenik and Trixikan- Yeah we are big Roshion fans...**

"Roshion doesn't make any sense," Teixak pouts. "They're supposed to be just friends ... but if you say so."

"Hey, Tei?" Axel waves his hand in her face. "Read your dare again."

"Why? ..Eh, okay. **Teixak- Kiss Leixa**..." She stops, staring at the paper blankly. "...what."

Leixand stares at her, his eyes widening. Teixak looks up and him and whimpers. Axel, Roxas, Sora, and Riku start egging them on.

"Do it, do it!" "Yeah, come on!" "Do it, do it!"

Teixak hesitates, nervous. She's blushing brightly as she looks up at him again, the paper shaking in her hands. Quick as a flash, she hugs Leixand tightly and kisses him. She then shoves him away from her and flees. ..It sounds like she's crying. Leixand blinks, utterly confused.

Demyx watches her leave with an odd expression on his face.

* * *

"Come on, this is a great idea!"

"No it isn't! She just kissed me, and now we're barging into her room?"

"Think of it in the name of science!"

Leixand stares at Xenik momentarily, then groans. "Fine... But if she kills us, it's your fault."

"She did say she was gonna kill me, anyways."

"But I'd rather not die, too!"

"Well t-o-o bad!" Xenik opens the door to Teixak's room. It's surprisingly cluttered, despite her being a bit of a neat freak sometimes. Xenik opens the closet, and a mound of plushies fall out, burying him. "Aaaah!" Leixand snickers.

"Come on, let's get the panties and lea-" The door suddenly bangs open. Xenik pokes his head out from under the plushiemound, a Miles "Tails" Prower plushie dangling one hand in his face. Leixand spins around, his staff at the ready.

It's.. Demyx?

"What're you doing here?" Leixand asks, surprised. Demyx shrugs.

"Panty raid?"

* * *

"H-hey, Roxas?" Xion sits down next to him, blushing just barely. Roxas glances at her in curiousity, tilting his head to one side.

"What is it, Xion?" he asks. She doesn't reply at first, seeming like she's trying to muster up the courage to speak. Finally, she looks at him.

"Roxas... I..." She hesitates, then hugs him tightly. Roxas looks startled, resting a hand on her back.

"Xion, what's wrong?"

"..." She kisses him deeply, her eyes closed. Roxas' eyes widen in surprise, stunned. "I... I... Roxas..."

When someone inevitably stumbles upon them, they're laying on the couch, Xion sound asleep with her head resting on Roxas' chest. Roxas is still awake, his expression a bit disturbed.

"What am I going to do...?"

* * *

"Seeing as I can't find Teixak..." Leixand looks at the group. "Um.. we have two more sets to go. These are from **danielledischarge**-" Roxas winces. "-Oh, come on, Roxas."

**I think I'll do another set of dares, because Im rly inlove with this. I think I'll make one of these myself :3**

**I dare Sora to hold in his pee for an entire day.**

**I dare xexion to give himself a bowlcut.**

**I also dare.. larxene to have revenge on Luxord coz he called you flat chested.**

**I dare Namine to draw a comic of xemnas and siax, then show them :3**

**I will leave you alone roxas! for now.. jst tell me you love me . be sure you mean it.. and gimme a hug while your at it.. a big long one :D**

"Speaking for Teixak, **DO IT, IT'S FUN!**" Axel yells. Everyone stares at him. "What?"

"You won't be saying that when someone dares you again," Roxas mutters.

"I think by Luxord she means Xemnas," Leixand muses.

"I have to do **what**?" Sora cries, upset. "B-but-"

"Who's Xexion?" Zexion blinks.

"Where did you come from?"

* * *

Xemnas sighs. He wasn't sure exactly who had started the whole "truth or dare" business, but he was tired of the mayhem it was causing. ..He wasn't even sure where they were. Seriously, where are they? A random house? Wherever it was, it had lots of rooms and was easy to get lost in. Xemnas was pretty sure he'd passed the kitchen about five times by now. He hears someone approaching, and turns around-

"Not this time!"

It was that day that Xemnas learned what it felt like to have a million volts going through your body.

"Saix! Saix, look!" Namine tugs on his coatsleeve. "I have something I want to show you?" He glances down at her boredly, one eyebrow raised. Namine pulls out her drawing notebook, holding it up for Saix to see. It's a comic of him and Xemnas.

_(Panel 1)_

_(Xemnas, talking to Saix, arrow pointing to him reading "Xemnas") Saixxx we must... do stuff like dark blah_

_(Saix, bored look on his face) k._

_(Panel 2)_

_(Stickfigure with arrow marked "Xemnas" pointing towards it, pointing at Kingdom Hearts) derp kh_

_(Panel 3)_

_(Closeup of Saix with an angry/yelling look on his face) XEMNAS I MUST TELL YOU SOMETHING_

_(Panel 4)_

_(Lame doodle of Xemnas, still has the arrow with his name) whut_

_(Panels 5, 6, 7 show bits of Saix transforming into.. something)_

_(Saix (?)) I... am... a..._

_(Panel 8)_

_(Saix (?) as a hard-to-identify ..dogthing, in a pose that looks like he's howling) ...WEREWOLF! awoooo_

_(Stickfigure marked "Xemnas") k w/e_

_(Heartshape in the corner marked "totally a moon")_

"..." Saix stares at Namine. "...Uh. That's nice."

* * *

"I don't want to do this, I don't want to do this.." Roxas mumbles, hiding behind the couch. Kairi is sitting on the couch, facing the back and peering down at him sympathetically.

"Just act like you're.. I don't know... with Xion or Namine."

"But Xion's my friend, not my _**girl**_friend!" Roxas yells. "And Namine- ...Namine..." He sighs, depressed. Kairi ruffles his hair.

"Come on, Roxas. She's gonna be coming soon."

"Just dress Sora or Riku up as me! Riku goes for just about any girl, anyways."

"I think she'd notice the whole barfhair thing," Kairi points out. "Please, Roxas?"

"...Fine..." He sighs, crawling out from his hiding-place. "Where is she?"

"Right here." Leixand walks in with Danielle. Roxas hugs her, a bit reluctantly at first.

"Come on, say it!" Kairi tries to encourage him. Roxas mumbles something inaudible. "You can do it!"

"I..." Roxas closes his eyes. "...I love you."

Kairi glances over her shoulder to see Xion and Namine standing in the doorway. "Uh-oh."

* * *

"Has anyone found Teixak yet?" Leixand is worried, obviously. Demyx shakes his head, wearing one of Tei's panties as a hat. Angry, Lei snatches it away from him. "Great... just great. I think Xion and Namine managed to put Roxas in the hospital, too." He sighs. "Poor guy."

"So, how was it?" Axel asks excitedly.

"Hm?"

"Kissing Teixak. Did you like it?"

"Um..." Leixand looks away.

"...Can we talk about this some other time?"

**-End-**

* * *

**For those wondering, I actually doodled Namine's comic out of boredom yesterday. If you want to see it, just tell me and I'll stick it up on my deviantART. Blah.. two days to write a chapter I don't even like. Oh well... hl12, I honestly hope things start going better for you. :C**

**Leixand- thanks for betaing me again :B please don't murder me for the "surprise" bits...**

**And as for Sora? ..Next chapter :B  
**


	10. The Third Interlude

**Whoo, I was planning to have a full chapter, but it's late and I probably won't get it finished. Sorry, guys. I still owe you.**

**BY THE WAY I FIGURE I MIGHT AS WELL REMEMBER TO STATE THAT I HAVE A BAD MEMORY, SO IF I PROMISED SOMETHING/FORGOT TO DO A DARE, I EITHER COULDN'T WORK IT IN OR JUST PLAIN FORGOT. D8 Seeing as writing these takes 2-3 hours, it's easy to forget details, oops. One last thing! If this sounds clunky/weird it's because it literally wrotie itself. I do no pre-planning on the chapters except for thinking about how a certain scene might play out. This? Literally no prompt.**

**The Third Interlude**

Teixak is curled up on the couch, hugging a Megaman plushie. She's obviously upset about having to kiss Leixand. There's a knock on the door and Demyx walks in, sitting down on the other end of the couch. "What's the matter, Tay?"

"It's nothing," she mumbles. Demyx tilts his head, picking up on the obvious lie.

"You can tell me."

"No I can't." She nudges him with her foot, trying to get him to leave her alone. He doesn't budge.

"Yes you can." Teixak shudders as he rests a hand on her side. "It's about Leixand, isn't it?"

"Shut up." she snaps. Demyx grins, pleased with the response he got out of her.

"If you're not feeling up to it, me and Lei'll handle the dares for today. Okay?"

"Like heck you can handle the dares."

Demyx tilts his head again. "You don't trust me, then?"

"I **trust** you," she grumbles, sitting up, "but the next batch is pure chaos. You'd be murdered by the others in seconds."

"Whatever." He starts tuning his sitar absent-mindedly. "...You're in love with him, aren't you?"

"With who?" She glares at him.

"Leixand. You kissed him, right? And I saw your little diagram."

"I didn't draw that part." She glowers at him angrily.

"Sure you didn't." He grins, glancing at her. Teixak snorts, half-considering chucking her beloved plush at his head. Demyx pauses. "If you want someone to hang out with, I'm always available."

"I'd rather hang out with a bunch of sharks," she grumbles. "And you should remember how well **that** went."

"How was I supposed to know Larxene didn't like sharks?" he shrugs. "Wasn't that big of a deal."

"Sure it wasn't." She sighs, laying back down on the couch. ...It takes her a few minutes to realize that she's resting her head in Demyx's lap.

"So you do like me after all, huh?" he asks, amused. Teixak squeaks in terror, flailing wildly for a couple of seconds before crashing to the floor and scrambling out the door. Demyx sighs, picking up her abandoned Megaman plush.

"Do I really have that effect on people?"


	11. Chapter 8: Things Get Outta Hand

**Ugh... this one is really lazily done. Writer's block = not fun!**

**The comic from Chapter 7 can be found at:**

**terratidal (dot) deviantart (dot) com/#/d2u118l**

**Chapter 8: And Then Things Got Out Of Hand**

"So... many... dares..." Teixak whines, buried under a pile of papers. Leixand sighs, taking one off the stack. "You were asking for it, you know," he informs her. "Still," she whines, "39 reviews and ten chapters?"

"Like I said, you were asking for it." He helps her up, oblivious to the blush spreading across Tei's cheeks. "Come on, let's round up the others and get going."

* * *

"I knew you'd be up to it," Demyx says with a grin. Teixak ignores him, coughing slightly to get everyone's attention. "Okay, guys! We've got a lot of dares today, so stay sane, OK? First set is from **The Misaki Sisters **again."

**Y+K: *Are rolling on the floor dying of laughter***

**Yukiko: I got that on tape! *Shows camera that has Xemnas and Demyx's dares* Hah! Oh and im sorry for asking that Axel...**

**Kimiko: Idiots...-_-...both of you...**

**Yukiko: Now lets see...Oh! but first... Roxas how do you feel about Xion? Answer truthfully or i'll send a barage of AkuRoku fangirls after you! :D (Nah im just kidding i'd never do that...)**

**Kimiko: Harsh... Now it's dare time! ^_^ Sora!...I dare you to...propose to Riku! XD**

**Yukiko: I thought we weren't messing with them...**

**Kimiko: You broke your side of it you messed with Roxas so i get to mess with Riku! Now on with your dare!**

**Yukiko: Fine... I dare Kairi and Marluxia to sing Ugly Girl!...in...playboy bunny cosplay! XD**

**Y+K: Thats all for now~ *waves bye bye to everyone***

**~The Misaki Sisters (Again Lol ^_~)**

"AkuRoku?" Roxas blinks. Teixak coughs, a bit nervous.

"Um.. well... you know how people ship you and Namine and you and Xion?"

"Yeah."

"Well..." She points at him, indicates Axel, then makes the universal intercourse sign.

Roxas and Axel both pass out.

* * *

"Well... Xion's my closest friend next to Axel," Roxas admits. "I don't get why she's been so.. well... clingy around me lately. I mean, I **like **her, but not.. well... yeah... ...Please don't send the fangirls after me."

* * *

"Uh.. Riku?" Sora taps him on the shoulder. "Hm?" Riku (his hair still a marvelous shade of barf) turns around, curious. Sora suddenly gets down on one knee. "Riku... um... w-will you...?"

Riku starts laughing. "Dang, Sora, I didn't know you thought about me that way! Sure!"

Sora blinks, not expecting this outcome. "...Huh?" Riku suddenly hugs him. Startled, Sora flails a bit. "Aaah! N-no, wait-"

* * *

"Why am I wearing this?" Kairi looks at her outfit in disgust. Marluxia blinks.

"...Why am **I **wearing this?"

They both glance at eachother.

"...**TEEEEEIIIIIIXAAAAAAAAAAAAAK**!"

* * *

"Alright, I've got a set from **night omen**," Teixak announces. "Go read his/her (oops, sorry, I'm bad with genders) own Truth or Dare fic, titled "Yet ANOTHER KH Truth or Dare"." She grins. "It was inspired by us, so **GO READ IT**!"

**Becryx: Yo how's life treating everyone? Anywho dares**

**Sora: get back together with Kairi you two were ment to be together.**

**Xion: I want you to go and kick Saix in the nuts.**

**Riku: Don't know why but I hate you so go jump off of castle oblivion.**

**All of Organization XIII: Change your robes colors to pink except Marluxia you get orange.**

**And lastly Roxas: Make out with Xion.**

"You want me to do** what**?" Roxas yells. Everyone stares at him. It's only when the door slams that he realizes Xion was in the room with them. "...Oh." There's suddenly a high-pitched yell of pain, then Saix slams the door back open, clutching his crotch.

* * *

"SO LONG, CRUEL WORLD!" Riku screams. "SORA, IF YOU TAKE MY GBA, I WILL HAUNT YOU!"

"Doesn't this go against the rules?" Lei whispers to Tei. Teixak's eyes widen, realizing.

"Riku, don't!"

"Byeee-" Whump.

"...He fell over _**backwards**_?"

* * *

"Mrf..." It's the next day. Teixak wakes up, wearing a pair of shorts and a black KHII shirt (aka what she wears under her cloak). "Hm?" Confused, she walks over to the "Spare Robes Closet", wondering where the heck her cloak went. Without much thought, she puts one on- then yelps in shock. "What the heck?" It's bright pink! "X-Xemnaaaaas!" She runs into the livingroom, crashing into the door. The other Nobodies are gathered there, also wearing pink robes. (Except for Marluxia, anyways, who's wearing orange. His hair's pink enough already.)

"There goes the last of my dignity," Leixand sighs.

"... ..This **is **only temporary, right?"

* * *

"A-alright," Teixak says, wearing her "normal" clothes (she couldn't stand the Organization's 'new' dress code). "Here's the next set from **heartless-lover12** and... Karaxi?"

**aww, thanks you guys. Things are going better. Xemnas, finally, you atleast beat Sora up. I would join, but seeing as Axel will hate me after this, and so might Zexion, I most likely will be running away from those two!**

**Axel: Die your hair purple(permanent) go skinnydipping in January(Luxord can help with time thingy) and to put a cherry on it, dance to the song: Hamster Dance wearing a hamster suit. I will most likely be running away, or hiding behind Xemnas.**

**Karaxi:Or me!**

**Me: Karaxi, this isn't your fic. Go back to Music will Tie.**

**Karaxi: but I wanna dare my brother*whines***

**Me: Sorry everyone!**

**Karaxi: Demyx!*glomps* I want my candy!**

"My haaaair!" Axel wails. Tei smiles.

"Glad things're going better for you!"

"Karaxi, what're you doin- Aah!" Demyx falls over, glomped by Karaxi. "You can have your candy later..."

**Me: This is a DARE SHOW! You're brainless, Karaxi. Anywho, sorry! She is REALLY brainless.*me shoving her out***

**Karaxi: I want to kill Saix-puppy!**

**me:shut up!**

**Zexion: From now on, I want you to be called by your pet name. Also, shrimpy, I want to see you and Lexaeus in a ALMOST-deathmatch.**

**Now I shall run for my life, and possibly Karaxi's too, since Axel and Saix hate her guts. BYES! -Hugs author-**

"Owww..." Demyx winces. Lei raises an eyebrow. "...You have a sister?"

"My pet name?" Zexion asks.

"Um... Smexion... Smexy Zexxy... Zexy.. you know the drill." Tei groans. "..Let's call you Zexy."

* * *

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY, GUYS!" Axel screamed, his flame-colored hair now a vibrant lavender. "Ugh... IF I CATCH HYPOTHERMIA, IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

"Should we tell him he can just warm himself up?" Leixand whispers. Teixak giggles.

"Naaa."

* * *

"Okay, now time for **Gamer**'s dares. Ready?"

**Xenik- Just try to kill me Teixak you don't even know where i live!**

**Trixikan- Gamer Is passed out while trying to finish his chapter of his truth or dare fic and can't make this review but since we are here we are giving some dares...**

**Leixand- How was that kiss with Teixak?**

**Teixak- where did you go?**

**Zexion- What do you have in that book of yours!**

**Roxas- How come you have 2 keyblades and how come you don't like Xion?**

"I have my ways," Teixak grins evilly. She pauses. "...And... um... I locked myself in my bedroom." She stares at the floor, her good mood disentigrating.

Leixand pulls his bright pink hood over his head, hoping it'd hide his blushing. "Um..."

Roxas sighs, pushing Lei and Tei out of the way. "Um... well... technically my second Keyblade is Xion's. And as for not liking Xion? Well... Okay, I'm Sora's Nobody, right? And I'm part of Sora. Xion is also part of Sora. It'd kinda .. yeah... She's a good friend, but I just don't see her in that way, and it's.. kinda creepy."

"Not telling," Zexy snaps angrily. "Why does everyone keep asking?"

"I bet it's porn," Teixak mutters.

**-End-**

* * *

"D-Demyx...?" Teixak looked around. "Demyx, I need to talk to yo-" She paused, hearing the familiar sound of his sitar. Quietly, she opens his door just a crack and peers in. Demyx is by himself, strumming on his sitar and looking.. depressed? A small person made of water- about an inch tall- is sitting down on the bed next to him, patting his harm comfortingly. ..With a jolt, Teixak realizes that it looks like her.

She leans on the door too hard and it falls all the way open, sending her crashing to the floor, stars winking in and out of her vision. Startled, Demyx stops playing, the mini-Tei collapsing into a puddle. "..Tei-?" Before he can ask what she's doing, she's out the door, trying to put as much distance between herself and Demyx as possible.

_First Leixand... now Demyx?_


	12. Chapter 9: In The Name of Comedy

**Ugh, FF has been a pain in the #$! lately... didn't update yesterday because FF wouldn't show me the recent reviews! Plus at the time of writing this it says "39 reviews" when it's really 44... ugh. And then I had to type up a RP summary for the forum I go to.. take pity on my poor hands! D8 Anyways...**

**Chapter 9: In the Name of Comedy**

"I don't know what to do..." Teixak sighs, sorting through her papers without paying much attention to their contents. "I think I might.. you know... Leixand... but Demyx likes me and augh... " She buries her head in her hands. Sora awkwardly pats her on the shoulder. "..Why am I talking to **you**, anyways?"

He shrugs. "Because nobody else listens to you and Roxas is having problems with Xion and Namine?"

"Point." She sighs again, standing up. "Things were a lot easier without all this drama... Can you go find Lei and tell him to alert the others? It's that time again."

* * *

"Alright, guys," Teixak says cheerily, despite not sounding really into it, "this set is from **night omen**."

**Becryx: "Rofl oh god the pink robe thing was good." coughs and straightens posture. "Sorry Teixak and Leixand I ment the original Organization, not you guys sorry for mix up."**

**Becryx: "Oh and thanks for the plublicity."**

"No problem." Tei gives them a thumbsup. "And, thank god... it's bad enough living with Marluxia."

**Question:**

**Kiari: How big is your house because my friends keep insisting your rich and live in a mansion?**

"Actually, this is my house," Kairi says, waving absent-mindedly at the surrounding area. Leixand blinks.

"..So.. all this time, we've been in your house? Somehow?"

"Yup."

"..I think the author's grasping for explanations again."

"Shut up," Teixak mutters.

**Dares:**

**Larxene: be nice to EVERYONE for a whole two chapter and I'll do anything you want me too**

**Vexen: Give a two hour documentary on the creation of life to everyone.**

**Axel: *hands him a key to an endless warehouse of explosives* go nuts.**

**Riku: *stares at hair and holds back throwing up* god man dye that hot pink.**

**That's all I got this time around, seeya. *Waves.***

"Larxene? Nice? As if!" Demyx laughs.

"Pink? I'm not Marluxia!" Riku yells in anger. Marluxia smacks him in the back of the head.

* * *

"So.. damn.. boring..." Teixak struggles to stay awake, her hood pulled over her eyes. "Why did we agree to this..."

Axel grins, getting an idea. "Hey, Tei?"

"Yeh?" She glances at him.

"I think I have a use for those explosives."

"..Uh-oh."

* * *

Teixak is coughing. Everyone, well.. looks like they got caught in a giant explosion. Leixand pulls out a smouldering paper. "O-okay... this is from **X-YukikoMisaki-X**, aka one of the Misaki Sisters."

**Im alone this time! Kimi got sick so unfortounately i can't perform my torture on them *sighs sadly* Doesn't mean i can't truth them (and maybe a dare here and there)! Oh yeah and theres some from Kimi too...**

"Hope she feels better," Teixak says, waving.

**Riku- What the hell was up with your reaction to Sora's proposal? O.o Seriously man...thats gonna give me nightmares tonight...(Whether it was a joke or not...O.O)**

**Larxene- I want to know... Which Organization XIII guy you think is the hottest aaaaaand i dare you to go up to that guy and apologize for being a total bitch**

**[Kimi's] Marluxia- ...are you gay?...be honest no one will judge you...that much...gaylord... (XD I LOVE MY SISTER!)**

**Xion- Did it feel good to be able to ruin Saix's chance at reproducing? And by the way im not putting you down with this did it feel good? To me it would have felt AMAZING! ^_^ You are my FRIGGIN HERO for doing that! You TOTALLY moved up a spot on my favorite KH girl list!**

"It's fun to freak Sora out," Riku grins, ruffling Sora's hair. Sora spazzes, flailing and trying to get away.

Larxene twitches.

"I'M NOT GAY!" Marluxia screams. "I'M NOT I'M NOT I'M NOOOOOT!"

Xion blushes slightly. "Yeah, I guess it kinda did feel good..."

**[Kimi's]Axel- Purple looks horrible on you dude! I DARE YOU TO CHANGE IT BACK TO AWESOME FIRE RED!**

"YEEEEES!" Axel screams in victory, getting down on his knees.

**...but...I also dare you to straighten it and put it in pig tails! XD**

"..N-...nooooooo!"

**Meh...No really bad ones this time... *pout* Oh well if i know Kimi they'll be TWICE as worse next time! ^_^**

**~Yukiko Misaki**

Everyone whimpers. Axel is sobbing on the ground, already imagining what he'll look like.

**(P.S: Oh yeah... *flicks Roxas' nose* You're so dense... and don't worry i will not be sending any fangirls after you...at least i don't think so...)**

Roxas rubs his nose, confused. "W-whaddya mean?" Namine giggles.

* * *

"Goddamnit," Axel swears. Larxene zaps him. "Ow!"

"Stay still." She yanks on his hair to reinforce her point, then ties it into two pigtails. "There."

"Dumb #$%!," the redhead mutters, trying to squirm away from her now that his torture was over with. Larxene frowns at him, grabbing him by the back of his (still pink) coat.

"You think I'm a #$%! Fine. I'm sorry I'm a #$%!. Now scram." She shoves him away. Axel shrugs and walks off, tugging his hood up so that it hid his hair.. even if his outfit **was** bright pink.

* * *

"Alright, **heartless-lover12**'s writing in again," Teixak says cheerily, waving the paper in the air.

**Okay, sorry Dem for letting Karaxi loose. Now I've locked her up for now...**

**So, should I be running, Axel? If not, then I have failed.**

"Thank god," Demyx mutters, looking up from where he's sprawled out on the couch, tuning his sitar as usual.

"Oh you better be running," Axel growls.

**Zexion: I is sorries. I was angry at my 2 yr old bro last time, so, yeah.**

**I don't forgive Axel, though. I mean, taking Kairi? She was innocent! **

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Axel waves his hand dismissively.

**And could someone(I.E: AXEL) have a fight with Xion. She's on sugar high, BTW.**

**Have fun everyone!**

"...Aw #$%!."

**Oh, almost forgot: Roxas, could you get Saix/ Xemnas sugar-high? I want to see either one get high on sugar.**

Roxas whimpers. "..I.. er... I'll go find Saix..."

* * *

"Squeeeee!" Xion flails around, running in circles. Riku hides behind the couch, his hair bright pink. "Was I like that when **I **was on a sugar high?"

"My ribs haven't forgiven you yet," Sora grumbles. "Come on, Axel, you can do it!"

"I hate you, I hate you.." Axel growls, summoning his chakrams. "Alright, Xion! Come get so-"

"Roxas-kuuuuuuun!" Xion tackles Sora, hugging him tightly and nuzzling his chest.

"Aagh! My ribs!"

Axel stares, confused. "..Uh."

"Riku, get her off me!"

"Like heck I am! Axel, burn it!"

"Oh gods..."

* * *

Roxas is crying, looking like he'd gotten attacked by a rabid wolverine. "How was I supposed to know Saix goes into berserk mode when on a sugar high?" Namine hugs him comfortingly, bandaging his cuts. "Now he's probably going to.. idunno, try and eat Xemnas or something."

"Hey, um, question?" They blink and turn around. Teixak is raising her hand. "Um.. Saix only goes berserk because of the whole moon thing, right? ...Um..."

"...Try not to think too hard about it."

* * *

"Alright," Teixak says hastily. "T-these are from someone new, **ultima-owner**."

**Riku: hold this *places a flashing orb in his hand***

**Fire in the hole!**

"Ohhh, interesting." Riku blinks. "Wait, fire in the-"

***the flash bomb goes off***

"Waughhh!"

**I think he's blind.**

"Owwww..."

**Axel: *sprays pepper spray in his eyes***

"Ahaha- aw man, Riku, you should've seen the look on your face.." Axel snickers. "..Gack!"

**Xion: *hugs her***

"Aww, thanks..." Xion blushes, smiling.

**Roxas/Xion: free Sea Salt ice cream! None for Axel!**

"Hooray!" Both shout. Axel wails pathetically, waving his arms and bumping into Riku.

**Sora: *whips out Taser and shocks him***

"ASSHGDHFGADFJDGH" Sora falls to the ground, twitching.

"..I'll call the medic." Leixand walks off.

**-End-**


	13. Chapter 10: Things Get Worse

**Hey guys, I'm back! I started playing KH 358/2 Days, so yay~! So glad I bought it. **

**caitlinkeitorin- Nope :) This is **_**way **_**too fun.**

**SadisticShadow- Sorry D: ! **

**Chapter 10: Things Get Worse  
**

"Wonder where Rasemtix is..." Teixak mutters to herself, then blinks. "... Maybe it's a good thing he's not around."

"With him ordering us around all the time?" Leixand points out. "..Aren't you going to write a fic about that, by the way?"

"It's too confusing, I'll have to explain a ton of things," she pouts. "Come on, let's do some dares."

* * *

"Alright, here we go!"

**Haha! Catch me if you can, oh wait. Never mind, cuz you CAN catch me. I just don't feel like running.**

**Xigbar: Can I maybe borrow your arrowguns for use on my annoying 3 little brothers?**

**Marluxia: Can I use Graceful Dahlia for same reason?**

**My brothers are screaming again, I wish someone would make them SHUT UP!**

**TTYL!**

"I'll get you next time," Axel fumes. "And I can fix the screaming problem if you want." He grins. Teixak rolls her eyes.

"No, Axel, you can't set her brothers on fire."

"Aw, are you sure about that?"

Xigbar and Marluxia hand over their weapons, ignoring Axel and Tei's bickerings.

"I bet you stole that puppy, anyways!"

"N-no I didn't!"

"Liar! Liar liar, pants on fire!" _**Fwoosh!**_

"AAAAUGH OH GOD AXEL THAT PART'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE LITERAAAAAAL!"

* * *

Demyx waves at the camera. "Hey guys! Becryx aka **night omen **decided to send us some dares, too! ...I feel kind of sorry for his group, though. Oh well! Go read his fic, maybe the puppy thing will make sense then."

**Becryx: Ow man Axel you got messed up, here *Give him a kitten***

**Dare**

**Xemnas: I dare you to... lick a monkey? *stares at friend Revecx***

**Xigbar: put a smiley face on your eye patch**

**Kiari: cut off Soras spikes**

**Lexeuas: do a two minute reanactment of Predator *imagins Lexeuas acting like Arnold***

**Xion and namine: dress up as Kiari and claim to be each other to confuse everyone for the whole chapter.**

**Becryx: well that show confuse everyone for this chapter bye!**

"Thanks!" Axel takes the kitten, then glances around. After making sure nobody's looking, he holds the kitten up to his face and nuzzles it. "Aww, who's a cute kitten~ yes, you are~~ awww~" The confused cat bats at his nose, causing Axel to laugh. "Ahaha, oh man, what should I name you.."

"Name it after meee!" Demyx wails, leaping at Axel. Axel sidesteps, causing the other Nobody to crash to the ground.

"..Fine. I'll name it Myde, because you don't have an official non-Nobody name yet and that's the one Leixand came up with." (True story!)

* * *

"..It's a monkey."

"Yep." Leixand holds it out to Xemnas. "Lick it."

"..Why?" Xemnas shoves the monkey away. Leixand frowns, holding it back out to him again.

"Because if you don't, the reviewers'll get mad. And you won't like them when they're mad."

"Fine." Xemnas licks the monkey, then makes a gagging noise. Leixand chuckles.

"..Great. Now what'm I gonna do with a licked-on monkey?"

* * *

Xigbar walks by, humming, a smiley face doodled on his eyepatch. Sora is snoozing on the couch. Kairi grins evilly, pulling out a pair of scissors.

Time passes, and Sora wakes up, yawning. "Ahh.. hm?" He blinks. "..Aughhh!" His hair! I-it's not spiky anymore! "ROXAAAAS, HEEEEELP!"

Roxas walks over and puts a hat on Sora's head.

* * *

"Um, I've never seen the movie Predator, so, um.." Teixak fiddles with her whip. "...I'll find some way to make up for it later."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Namine asks Xion, starting to take off her clothes. Xion giggles.

"Of course, it's fun! Shh, I think she's coming.." Xion swipes a pair of outfits from Kairi's closet, grabs Namine, and then drags her off to the bathroom.

* * *

"Alright, two dares from **ultima-owner**!"

**Axel: scare someone with flamephobia**

**sora/riku/roxas/xion/namine: *a can of laughing gas lands on the floor***

**Have fun**

"..Does flamephobia exist?" Demyx asks Axel, confused. Axel grins.

"It does now!"

_**FWOOSH!**_

"Aaaaagh! D-damnit, where's my sitar?"

* * *

"That's two in the hospital.." Leixand sighs. "Huh.. a new reviewer. **The Observer 00**..."

**Hello Texiax, I've been watching you (not in a stalker) and I was wondering if you could do some video game parodies**

**Roxas: first get beaten up, then electricuted, AND run from the police in an apartment-Heavy Rain**

**Riku: perform intense major heart surgery against a super parasite-Trauma Center**

**Xion: fight OVER 9000 zombies without your keyblade nonstop by yourself-Dead Rising**

**Soda: Fight Pikachu!**

**Axel:Fight someone who has not been dared yet on top of a sky scraper while it rains heavily**

**Don't worry I'll send you fundings for your future dares and have medics be on standby.**

"We get paid for this?" Riku asks incredulously. Leixand shrugs. "We do now, I guess." Teixak walks in, then collapses on the floor, still smelling like smoke. "Blegh..."

"Bad day?"

"**Worse **day," she corrects him, standing up and fixing him with a glare. "Can we call it a chapter?"

"But we've just started!" Leixand complains. Tei grabs him by the front of his coat, angry.

"Lei, we've got big trouble. And I mean 'You-know-who is showing up here' trouble. We'll get to the rest of the dares next time. Come on!"

Riku looks startled. "Big trouble? Wha- hey!" The two Nobodies run off before he can get an answer.

**-End?-**

**Sorry for the sudden ending- I've got something planned. If I didn't do your dares this chapter, it'll be the one after the next, 'kay~?**


	14. The Fourth Interlude: Rasemtix

**Chapter 10.5: Rasemtix**

"He _can't_ be coming!" Leixand cries out in alarm. "How'd he find us?" Teixak yanks her hood up over her head, obviously distressed. "B-Beats me!" She stammers, shaking. "Quickly- get your hood on! Maybe we can ask Xemnas to turn us into Dusks until he leaves-"

"And why would you want to do that, Number XVII?"

Tei yells in shock, stumbling and knocking over Leixand, both of them sprawling out on the ground. A Nobody with short grey hair and golden eyes, dressed in the usual attire of the Organization XIII, closes the dark corridor behind him calmly, regarding the two Nobodies on the floor with some disdain. "Skipping work again?"

"H-hey, Rasemtix..." Teixak squeaks. She hastily stands up, brushing dirt off her cloak. "W-we aren't skipping work, s-sir! Just- um- monitoring the Keyblade wielders, you see! We found out how-" Rasemtix holds up a hand, cutting her off. He's frowning, his head tilted slightly as if he's hearing something. Teixak blinks, hearing it too. "..What's that noise?"

Leixand scratches his head, looking away. "Uh.. Namine and Xion were looking pretty determined about something when we left.."

"..Uh-oh," Teixak mumbles. "Um.. oh god.. I hope they aren't doing what I think they're doing."

Rasemtix blinks. "...Do I want to know?" He pauses, thinking. "..No, I don't." He holds one arm out to his side, Oblivion appearing in his hand. Teixak yelps and dives out of the way, her cloak's sleeve torn by the sudden slash. "I-I'm sorry!" she pleads. Hastily, the Nobody girl tries to find some way to defend herself. She stops half-way from reaching for her whip, feeling something bumping against her leg. Quickly she bends down, picks it up, then whirls around, holding it out to Rasemtix.

"Kitty?"

He stares at her for a moment, bewildered. "...You do remember that we are **Nobodies,** right? That we can't feel emotion, even if we're extremely good at acting like we do?"

"..Oh." Teixak looks crestfallen for a moment, but then brightens again, putting Myde on Rasemtix's head. "There! Kittyhat! Feel the cute seeping into your brain!" Leixand snickers, watching. The grey-haired boy glares at both of them.

"Ever heard of a catgut tennis racket?" He grins when he sees Teixak's mortified expression, plucking Myde off the top of his head by the feline's scruff and, in one swift movement, dropkicking him out of the room. Leixand cries out and hastily chases after the poor cat in an attempt to save him. ...Tei coughs nervously.

"Um... that's Axel's cat, by the way."

Rasemtix raises an eyebrow, then sighs. "Number VIII's set it on fire more than once, hasn't he."

"Uh, kinda... He named it after Demyx, you see.. and then set it on fire in front of him. It's not hurt, though."

The older Nobody groans, pinching the bridge of his nose. "..Alright, that's it. His pyromaniacal tendencies have gone too far- he's getting a time out."

"...It was kind of funny, actually." She hesitates. "And I'm sure he isn't under your jurdi-"

"I'm sure it was. BRING AXEL TO ME, HE NEEDS THE CORNER."

"Y-yes, sir! R-right away, sir!" Teixak quickly salutes, bonking herself in the head as she does so, then turns on her heel and flees. Rasemtix chuckles to himself.

"..Having power over those two is **$%&^**ing awesome."

* * *

Time passes, and the Nobody 'twins' return, minus one miraculously unharmed cat. Both of them are dragging Axel behind them; they somehow managed to tie him up both with Leixand's energy staff and Teixak's whip at the same time. "Uwaaaugh, why are you so heavy..." Teixak complains. Axel glares at her while Rasemtix rolls his eyes.

"Maybe you're just weak, you spineless wimp."

Teixak makes a couple of odd whiny noises in response. Rasemtix groans, walking over and shoving her aside. "Alright, stand aside, Axel's going to learn the true meaning of pain."

**[The following scene has been censored for extreme violence.]**

Teixak stares wide-eyed at the blood splattered on the wall. Rasemtix absent-mindedly wipes his Keyblade off on his cloak. "Now go in the corner and think about what you've done, Number VIII." He pauses. "..Leixand, Number VIII may require some assistance." He chuckles as he watches Leixand drag Axel's mutilated, unconscious body away from the scene of the crime. "Teixak, remind me why we keep Leixand around. ..All he does is sit in the fridge and eat all our food."

"Maybe it's just because you haven't given him any missions at all since he's joined," Teixak mutters to herself. Louder, she answers, "Beeeecause we do?"

Rasemtix smirks at her, judging her expression. "..You like him, don't you?" Teixak reacts immediately, tugging her hood over her head and making an odd choking noise. "N-no I don't!" She blinks, startled, when she hears Rasemtix start to laugh.

"I **KNEW **it!"

"S-stop it! We're **partners**, not **lovers! **..Wait, that sounds wrong! We're **just friends**!" She jams the hood further over her head to hide the fact that she's blushing brightly. Rasemtix eventually stops laughing, chuckling to himself.

"Years of studying Joseph's reaction when I teased him about Minerva have finally paid off," he comments to himself with another laugh. "Alright, Teixak, I'll take your word for it. Stay on your toes; I'll return to check in on your little 'experiment' eventually." He opens up a portal. "Remember, you report to Xemnas as long as you are on this assignment." Rasemtix makes as if to leave, then pauses. "Oh, and don't think that I don't know about Number IV's little crush on you, either." He laughs again, stepping through the portal and closing it behind him.

Teixak whimpers.

**-End-**

**

* * *

**

**So what was the purpose of this chapter? ..Absolutely nothing beyond letting Rasemtix cameo and giving Tei and Lei a liiittle bit more backstory as both Numbers 17 and 18 of the Organization and members of the New Organization under Rasemtix. (I don't remember Lei's number, but Tei is.. IV or something.) ..I'm going to have to write a separate fanfiction about this eventually.**

**See you all next chapter!**


	15. Status Update

"Teixak.. Hey, Teixak!"  
"Mrrffgfg.. go away."

The female Nobody is sprawled out on the livingroom couch, her DS in her hands. Demyx and Leixand groan. "Tei, it's been over a month.." Demyx whines. "Not even **I'm **that lazy!"  
"I'm not lazy," Tei snaps. "I've jus' been playing _358/2 Days_..." She pouts, looking up from her DS. The two male Nobodies groan again.  
"Tei, it's been a _**month**_," Leixand emphasizes. "You need to update. _**Now.**_"  
"B-but my birthday's tomorrow!"  
"No excuse."

Tei whines for a couple of moments, then goes back to her game. Quick as a flash, Leixand yanks it out of her grasp, closes it, and turns it off.

"_**Now**_ are you gonna update?" He smirks to himself, then walks off. Demyx shrugs and follows. Teixak blinks, mildly stunned, then sighs and turns to look at the giant pile of dares.

"I'd say I never get a break, but then everyone'd murder me."

* * *

**Yup, you know what that means! Gonna start updating as soon as possible. Sorry for the wait, guys!**


	16. Chapter 11: We're Back!

**Yes, you're reading this right! I'm back into writing again!**

**Becryx- Okay, I'll get around to that in this chapter, then. ..And Rasemtix could probably beat you up. Dark alley + someone who can control **_**darkness**_** = not so fun. ..And I think most of the "New Organization" got killed off, I need to ask my friend (Rasemtix is his character).**

**..**

**Okay, just got done talking to Devin, he's mad XD**

**AND YES MY BIRTHDAY WAS THE 21ST 3 I AM NOW FOURTEEN, WOOHOO!**

**SUPER-UBER-LONG CHAPTER AHEAD, I HAVE DISCOVERED THE "SNAKES ON A SORA" LJ SPORKINGS AND NEED TO WRITE TO CLEANSE MYSELF OF THE BADFIC.**

**And, uh... Myde is pronounced "meed". That is all.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: WE'RE BACK!**

"HOSHI- WAAAAAUGH!" A peaceful breakfast was interrupted by the door suddenly being blasted off its hinges, followed by a familiar blond-haired Nobody launching herself up onto the table, skidding on a plate of pancakes, and crashing to the ground, sending miscellaneous papers flying everywhere. Roxas stares blankly.  
"...Teixak?"  
"Holy waffles, it's Tei!" Demyx shouts. Namine and Kairi help the dazed girl up while Sora picks up the papers. "I thought you died or something!"  
"Neeehhh... s'just that 358/2 Days and iScribble are very, very tempting." Teixak rubs her head. Leixand walks in, twirling his staff.  
"Is it time?"

Teixak grins. "Yep."

* * *

"Sorry fer not doing your dares earlier, **Observer 00 **(and everyone else)," Tei apologizes. "So.. here we go!"

**Hello Texiax, I've been watching you (not in a stalker) and I was wondering if you could do some video game parodies **

"Kay-o!" Teixak gives the camera a thumbs-up.

**Riku: perform intense major heart surgery against a super parasite-Trauma Center**

**Xion: fight OVER 9000 zombies without your keyblade nonstop by yourself-Dead Rising**

**Soda: Fight Pikachu!**

**Axel:Fight someone who has not been dared yet on top of a sky scraper while it rains heavily **

"Oh boy.."

* * *

"Why am I holding a scalpel? Why am I in a doctor's coat? Why is my patient a Heartless? WHY IS SOMEONE TRUSTING ME TO DO HEART SURGERY ON IT?" Riku flails around, stabbing the Shadow to death by accident. Leixand facepalms.

"Did. Not. Work."

* * *

"You want me to do ..what?" Xion blinks. ..She doesn't get an answer; there's only empty space where Teixak was standing. Slowly she turns around. A giant horde of zombies- nine thousand and one, to be exact- are staring at her. Xion groans. "Alright, let's get this over with-" Immediately she's buried in zombies. The camera pans over to Teixak. The Nobody girl quickly holds up a sign reading "XION IS FINE, THE NOBODY IS OKAY", then throws the sign at the zombie pile and runs off.

* * *

"Pikapii?"  
"The heck is that thing?" Riku pokes the Pikachu with a stick and gets shocked for his troubles. Sora shrugs.  
"Um.. I think Tei said it was a Pokemon."  
"Well, whatever it is, it's de-OWOWOWOWOW LIGHTNING BAD LIGHTNING BAD!" The stick disintegrates and Riku falls over, smoking and twitching. Pikachu smiles cutely up at Sora.

Sora picks up a soda can and chucks it at Pikachu's face.

* * *

Leixand sighs. "Alright, Axel... let's do this." The other Nobody nods, summoning his chakrams. Leixand simply flicks his staff. It extends out to tie Axel up, then the blond launches him off the rooftop. "YOU STUPID BIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiii-"  
"...The medics ARE on standby, right?"

* * *

"Aaaand second set is from **Misaki Sisters**!" Bored-sounding cheering. "I can't hear you!" More bored-sounding cheering. Teixak's whip materializes in her hand. "**ACT HAPPY IF YOU WANT TO LIVE.**"

**ukiko: Say it...**

**Kimiko: No! LET GO OF MY EAR!**

**Yukiko: Say it or im burning your Zexion and Demyx plushies! *pulls harder***

"Whoo! I'm not the only one!" Teixak punches the air happily, then notices she's getting stared at by a certain sitar-player and a not-quite-possibly-maybe librarian. "..Uhm."

**Kimiko: AGH! IM SORRY AXEL! I DARE YOU TO CHANGE YOUR HAIR BACK TO YOUR AWESOME SPIKEY WAY!**

"HAHAHA YES YES YES!" Axel prances around, yanking his hair out of pigtails. Larxene groans.

**Kimiko: Damn her and her ear pulling ways... I dare Saix to get on his hands and knees and kiss Mansex's feet repeatedly saying 'I am not worhty I am not worthy'!**

**Yukiko: I dare...Namine Marluxia and Larxene... to dye Kairi's hair yucky puke green...**

**Kimiko: Kairi your dare is that...you can't do anything about it! XP**

**Yukiko: Now the final one...**

**Kimiko: DUN DUN DUN! it's fooooooor... Zexion? o.o**

**Yukiko: Yup! I dare him to scream 'Reading is for Losers!' *gets ear pulled* son of a-**

**Kimiko: Thats it for this time! Bye bye!**

".. We are so screwed," Teixak moans.

**(P.S:**

**Kimiko: Thank you Teixak! And Yuki's right You are dense Roxas!)**

"No problem!" Tei waves. Roxas blinks.  
"Why does everyone keep SAYING that?"

* * *

Xemnas is reading a book, not wanting any part of the insanity. Saix enters the room and groans to himself, bending down. Xemnas blinks, setting down his book. "Number VII, what are you doing?"  
"Kissing your feet, Superior." Saix makes a face. Xemnas shrugs, picking his book back up.  
"Carry on, then."

* * *

"You- agh- _**what?**_" Kairi yells. Teixak shrugs.  
"Sorry, you can't do anything.."  
"YOU -" Kairi is about to punch Tei in the face when she's suddenly grabbed by Marluxia and Larxene. "Noo!"  
Riku blinks. "Does this mean I get my normal hair back now?"

"Hahaha, no."

* * *

Zexion stares first at the paper Teixak is helpfully holding out, then at the camera, slowly turning to look at each in turn. Teixak opens her mouth to say something, then Zexion slams her in the face with Lexicon, breaking her nose.

"AAAAAOHGODMY_**FACE!**_"

* * *

Teixak is MIA, of course. Leixand is the one holding the paper. He sighs. "Okay... we have a new reviewer, **Omega Keyblade Wolf.**"

**Namine: Put on a sparkly red bra (for the top part of you) ONLY, and a green and white hawaiian style skirt below the navel (belly-button)!**

**Roxas: Er...wear a black T-Shirt, and dark blue jeans.**

**Roxas and Namine: SING Hips Don't Lie by Shakira ft. Wyclef Jean (Roxas = Wyclef Jean, Namine = Shakira)**

**I shall keep posting those 3 dares every chapter its not up btw!**

"_**NO!**_" they scream in unison. Roxas hesitates and scratches his head. "Well, okay, maybe the clothes thing..."  
"I am not wearing that," Namine huffs angrily. "I still have my dignity!"  
"You licked Marluxia's butt."

"..."  
"...Okay, maybe I'm missing a _little_ dignity."

**Vexen: Put Axel in a giant icecube, use science to shrink him small enought that he can fit in your hand, THEN SMASH HIM WITH A HAMMER!**

**Axel: Come back to life at the end a chapter later.**

"... D:" Axel's reaction can only be expressed with an emoticon. Vexen grins evilly.

**Leixand: What do you honestly think of Teixak? SAY IT HONESTLY OR MY OC PROTO THE HEDGEHOG (A.K.A THE TRUE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM WILL WREAK HAVOC ON ALL OF HUMANITY AND ALL OF NOBODITY (that includes you 2)**

**Demyx: Are you straight or bi? I NEED TA KNOW!**

**Zexion: Er...SMASH DEMYX'S SITAR INTO A MILLION IRREPLCABLE PIECES!**

Teixak can be heard yelling from the infirmary. "SHADOW IS THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM, HIS PROTOTYPE WAS THE BIOLIZARD, _**WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO CARES?**_"  
Leixand starts whistling Protoman's theme. An envelope floats down by his feet and he picks it up. "Oh, hey, it's from Rasemtix. ..Uh." He holds it up. "..Don't kill us, okay?" On the paper is this picture:

img138 (dot) imageshack (dot) us/ img138/ 3979/ prototh (dot) png

_**(Terrible picture made by Devin, aka the person who Rasemtix belongs to. He reads my reviews sometimes.. uh.. blame him. ~Tei)**_

"..Teixak's my partner... and, uh, I don't think we _can_ ..like each other that way." Leixand tugs his hood down over his face again. "...Will you stop asking?"  
"There's such a thing as Nobodity?" Roxas blinks.

"It doesn't matter, dude," Demyx shrugs. "I guess Nobodies are asexual, but we're kind of breaking that rule a lot lately." He winks at Teixak. Teixak's DS stylus falls out of her mouth in a dramatic fashion. Leixand chucks a cup of coffee at his head for disproving his point. The lazy Nobody's expression suddenly turns serious. "By the way, break my sitar and I kill you."

**Axel: BURN ALL OF ZEXION'S BOOKS!**

**Zexion: Use your awesome new-given (by ME) power of Randomess to burn Axel's hair as payback! (these 2 dares before Vexen smashes Axel)**

**Riku: NOW! GO TO THE BATHROOM AND MAKE YOURSELF LOOK LIKE XEMNAS! *with original haircolor***

**Xion: Wear that v-neck thing again, but this time, WITH SHORT SHORTS! AND...ER...HAVE YOUR CLEAVAGE MAGICALLY BECOME BIGGER?**

"What is _**with **_you guys and making us change outfits?" Xion grumbles, bandaged up from getting mauled by zombies. "And no, my cleavage is fine the way it is."

**Saix: STOP BEING SUCH AN $$-KISSER AND PIMP-SLAP XEMNAS HARD!**

**Xemnas: If Saix doesnt pimp-slap you hard, punch him in da face!**

**Vexen: Tell me what ROFL means!**

**Xion: Er...dance infront of Roxas!**

**Thats all I got! Laterz!**

"..This is going to be long. Long and painful."

* * *

Roxas walks out in his new outfit, humming "Shake It" to himself. It's kind of sad that that song's pretty much become this fic's themesong, hm? He suddenly hears screaming, and the unmistakable smell of smoke. "Uh-oh..." He smashes a glass case reading "FOR AXEL-RELATED EMERGENCIES ONLY", retrieving a fire extinguisher and running towards the source of the commotion.  
Zexion, Axel, and Demyx are having an ultimate showdown in the middle of the library. The library which is now on fire. Axel cackles, starting to sing "Man on Fire" by The Megas. Demyx tries to put out the flames using his sitar, but encounters a problem.  
"FIRA!" Zexion shouts, sending a blast of flame at Axel, who jumps out of the way. Cue problem- it hits Demyx's sitar. Demyx shrieks as his beloved instrument is destroyed, mourning the unrecognizable ashes. Axel laughs, only to be sprayed in the face by Roxas' fire extinguisher. All the flames go out, and Vexen enters the room.  
"My, my, my.. what do we have here?" he sneers. Roxas drags Demyx away, who is still a sobbing wreck. Axel sticks his tounge out, and is immediately frozen in a block of ice.

**SEVERAL HOURS OF SCIENCE LATER**

(Don't ask. Was reading "Snakes on a Sora", remember?)

"My, what a cute little figurine," Vexen chuckles at the frozen mini-Axel. "Hm, what to do with him." He glances at a nearby sledgehammer. "No, too crude.. Ah! Here, kitty kitty kitty.." Axel's cat Myde slinks over to him, rubbing up against his leg. The scientist hides his look of disgust as he chucks Axel at him. "Here. Play. I have work to do." Crash! Axel.. shattered. Myde nuzzled Axel's head, then sat down and started yowling piteously.

**( ...D: I feel bad now. ~Teixak)**

* * *

_On a much, much lighter note..._

"Yes! Woohoo! Finally!" Riku laughed gloriously as he looked at himself in the mirror- or, to be more exact, his pretty pretty silver hair. "Look like Xemnas, huh? No problem."

* * *

"Superior!" Saix salutes as Xemnas walks in. "Superior, I have orders to bitchslap you."  
"Eh.. " Xemnas raises an eyebrow.  
"Superior... I can't do it." Saix hangs his head shamefully. Xemnas crosses his arms.  
Two seconds later, Saix is on the floor wondering where all the shiny shiny stars came from. Xemnas walks into the ro- ...wait, what? The Xemnas that punched out Saix laughs, revealing himself to be Riku.  
"Oh man, that felt great!"

* * *

Vexen is ..busy, I guess. Vexen will murder you if you try to dare him right now.

* * *

Roxas is bumming around on the couch, playing WiiSports Resort and still wearing the clothes from earlier. Xion walks in, wearing the V-necked top and short black shorts. She sits down next to him. "What's up?"  
"Nothing much." He flailed the Wiimote around aimlessly, trying to pretend that he's even the slightest bit good at Swordplay Showdown. Xion laughs at his antics.  
"Need some help?"  
"I'm good at this, honest!" the blond-haired Nobody protests. Xion lightly bops him on the head, then leaves. Roxas blinks, utterly confused, then goes back to being a pathetic failure and nearly breaking everything.

* * *

"Alright, next dare from **ultima-owner**-" Xemnas suddenly walks by. Everyone except for Teixak passes out, causing her to blink. "...I have never been so glad to not have a sense of smell.

* * *

"Alright, next set from **night omen** instead!" Teixak cheers, kicking everyone awake. "Go read his fic, yadda yadda."

**K: Ultimate Showdown...**

**Scarletta: what he means is everyone have a huge battle in a giant labrynth and see who survives.**

**Becryx: Xigbar how did you lose your eye?**

**Scarletta: Hey Zexion... *locks Zexion in a room with her***

**K: Sad**

**Becryx: very... Anywho Xemnas I want you Xhanort and the two ansems to have a epic game of Uno.**

**K: That all.**

"Hey, Kairi, does your house come equipped with a giant labyrinth?" Tei asks her. Kairi shrugs.  
"We'll find out later- you need to finish this soon, remember?"  
"Aw fiddlesticks."

* * *

"Well, you see... I wasn't _always _good with these arrowguns.." Xigbar laughs. Teixak and Leixand look mortified.

* * *

"So.. are you gonna do anything?" Scarletta asks, poking Zexion. The slate-haired Nobody gives her a passing glance.  
"No. And don't even think about making a pass at me- I already have my one true love."  
"Oh? And who is that?" Scarletta looks curious. ..Then she notices Zexion stroking Lexicon lovingly, and leaves the room in a huff. (Even though the door is locked...?)

* * *

"YATATATATATATATATA OHOHOHOHOHOH I AM COMING FOR YOU!" Lexaeus yells in his best impression of the Heavy Weapons guy, running around and shooting everything in sight. Lei facepalms. Tei is getting this all on camera.

* * *

"Reverse!"  
"God#$%!it."  
"Skip!"  
"How are you _**getting**_ all of these?"  
"REVERSE!"  
"You stupid-"

"LINE PIEEEECEEEEEE!" Teixak screams, slamming a large cardboard replica of.. well.. a Tetris line piece on the table, scattering cards everywhere. Xenahort, Xemnas, and the two Ansems fix her a death glare. The girl Nobody quickly yelps and darts away, the others in pursuit. Xemnas looks around, then smiles to himself.  
"Uno."

* * *

"Why isn't she back yet?" Leixand wonders aloud as he looks through the dare envelope. He feels something tap on his shoulder and turns around, coming face-to-face with a Dusk. The Dusk shrugs, flails a bit, then.. holds up a cardboard Tetris piece?  
Leixand groans.

**SEVERAL HOURS OF CONVINCING XEMNAS TO TURN TEIXAK BACK TO NORMAL LATER**

"Totally worth it!" Tei squeals. "Alright, **hl-12** reviewing again!"

**Yay! I love you guys! Cept for Axel, cuz I love my brothers, but they are annoying! And congrats on getting 358/2 Days, cuz I love that one, cept for the fact that Axel's a jerk later on. Anywho:**

**Demyx: Can I have a hug?**

**Riku: Jump off a building.**

**Xigbar: Shoot him(not shove, s-h-o-o-t him) if he's too chicken.**

**Funny, I was just playing my 358/2 Days game, then decided to check my email. And POOF! Here the notice of this chapter is up!**

**Axel: okay, now I can run. Ha! Oh snap, you'll catch me really uber fastly. I'm no good at running, but yet I am Miss Bony, my parents call me that.**

**That's all I has for now, I'm making hotdogs soon, so I has to go! :,(**

"Sure!" Demyx seems to have kindasorta recovered from Arpeggio's destruction. Heartless-lover12 walks in, waving at the camera.  
"Hi everyone!"  
"Heeeeey~" Teixak does the classic, silly-looking fingerguns pose. Lei thwacks her with the line piece. Demyx smiles and hugs hl-12 happily.  
"Hey, you're kinda cute!"  
"Oh puh-_**lease**_, we have enough crazy pairings without _this_ one," Tei grumbles, rubbing her head.

* * *

"CRAAAAAWLING INNNN MY SKIIIIIIIIINNNN, THESE WOOOOOUNDS THEY WIIIIILL NOT HEAAAAAAALLLLLL" Riku screeches with the singing talent of a drunken cat. Everyone is up at the highest point of Castle Oblivion, _again._ "HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO MEEEEAAAAAAAaaaaaaa-" Everyone is spared by Xigbar shooting him in the back, knocking him off.  
"Wow." Tei blinks.  
_**Boing! **_  
"What the-" she blinks again as Riku bounces back up to land on Sora, and arrow still sticking out of his back.  
"RUBBER TREE!"  
"..."

"THERE AREN'T ANY TREES, YOU MORON!"

* * *

"Okay, next from **moonlight-on-grass**... hey, when did that person review before?" Tei blinks.  
"..Dunno. Didn't you re-read the archives? Or did I hit your head too hard.. again?" Lei blinks as well.  
"...Eh, reviews are reviews."

**heyyyy its me again ^^ this has been VERY funny! u always make the dares turn out really good! welll, i have more dares if u need some :D**

**Marluxia: (truth) why is your hair pink and why are you obsessed with flowers?**

**Larxene: I dare you to do volunteer work at a day-care for a day**

**Axel: I dare you to be in Larxene's room when she gets home from the day-care**

**That's all for now****have fun XD**

Marluxia sighs, then notices Teixak staring at him. "..What're you doing?"  
"Trying to figure out if your hair is brown or pink," she admits. "It looks.. brown to me."  
"Yeah, I think it's brown with pink tinting in places," Leixand adds. Marluxia facepalms.  
"Can't you just ask?"  
"No, 'cause you don't know either, do you?" Tei teased. Marluxia ignores her.  
"I used to own a flower shop." He pulls out a rose, holding it up as he closes his eyes. "..and real men wear pink."

* * *

"Stupid kids stupid daycare why the heck was there a hedgehog (INJOKE ALERT) I swear I am gonna murder the first person I see, oh yes.." Larxene twitches as she enters her room. Oddly enough, the door isn't locked... in fact, it's wide open, with clothes strewn about. She walks in, tense.  
Demyx is sitting in a clothes pile, holding her panties. "Oh, hey! Sorry, I'm a stand-in for Axel. (He's still dead.)" The sitarist pauses. "Uh... want me to leave now?"  
Everybody stayed far, far away from Larxene's room that night. Demyx stayed far, far away from her room for the rest of the _**year**_.

* * *

"FINAL SET!" Teixak yells. "We welcome a new reviewer, **Kai-Chan94**!" Cheering- huzzah! "And thanks again for PMing me to say 'happy birthday'!" the Nobody continues, bouncing around and starting to sing. Roxas tunes her out, muttering "If anyone can find the video of me singing a parody-type birthday song involving Walt Disney at one point, PM us."

**Hilarious! I love this story. You're doing a very good job on it. As for some truth and dares...(Can I stay and watch?)**

**Sora(Truth): Everybody that has played the KH games has seen the way you jump. My question is have you ever done the splits because it seems like just one misstep and-CRUNCH! There went the family jewels. I feel kinda' bad for you now actually. That would really hurt...**

**Sora and Roxas(Dare): Make out. I find it hilarious and cute.**

**Roxas(Dare): Make a chocolate cake for everybody while doing everything below.**

**Everybody(Fun Dare...Probably. At Least You Don't Get Hurt): Watch "The Adventures of Saix Puppy" "Light" "Cookies" "Sploosh" "You Monster" and "Demyx's Question." It's all on YouTube if you've never heard of it. Type in the first one and you'll get links to most of the ones I've named.**

**Roxas(Dare): Straighten the remaining hair that Sora has and have him put a black headband on. (No reason besides curiousness).**

**Roxas(Dare): Let me hug you. And no it isn't romantic.**

**Thanks for this!**

Sora cringes. "..You do not want to know. EVER."  
Teixak raises her hand. "Is this the time when I get to tell everyo-"  
"NO. NOBODY CARES. STOP BRINGING IT UP." Riku yells.  
"B-but I haven't brought it up here yet!"  
"THAT'S THE POOOOOIIIIINNNNTTTTT!"

* * *

"M-make out?" Roxas stutters. Sora cringes again.  
"I hope that means just kiss and not.. you know..."  
"Let's just say it means we kiss." Before Sora can protest, Roxas.. kisses him? The blond shoves him away in slight disgust afterwards.  
"Now let's never speak of this ever again."

* * *

"Why can you cook?"  
"'Cause I can." Roxas digs through the fridge. "Now get out before I beat you with a spatula."  
"But.. /I/ can't cook! Why can you?"  
"'Cause I /can/. Out. Now."  
"Party pooper.."  
"..I hope this cake won't give anyone food poisoning like last time."

**SEVERAL HOURS OF CAKEMAKING AND FUNNY VIDEOS LATER**

**(aka it's really late at night and I have to watch the videos tomorrow, but thanks for telling me)**

"But I don't wannaaaaa, my fangirls scare me," Roxas groans. Tei shoves him around a bit.  
"Kai's a newbie, just let her hug you! It's every fangirl's dream!"  
"Fine.." The blond sighs as Kai-chan walks in. "Hey.." He smiles slightly as Kai hugs him, and he hugs back warmly. Tei takes several photos.  
"Ahaha oh man this is the best thing."

* * *

"Now sit still." Sora obeys, lounging around on the couch. Roxas pulls out a brush and comb, getting to work on his Sombody's messy hair.  
"Shouldn't Marluxia be doing this? Or Larxene?"  
" 'Xene's on eternal PMS right now, and Kai asked that /I/ do it." Roxas sighs. "Your hair is such a mess..."  
"Well, so's yours!" Sora grumbles, letting Roxas screw around. Finally the Nobody ties a black headband around Sora's head.  
"There. You look slightly less stupid now."  
"By the way, I was wondering.." Sora blinks at Roxas. "Why do you act so different from how you actually.. er, do?"  
" 'Cause Tei's terrible at characterization?" Roxas shrugs. "Aaand _someone _needs to be a cynic around here." _Ding! _"Cake's done!"

"Cake?" Tei pops out of nowhere. Roxas walks back in with the cake. "CAAAAKEEEEE!" She mauls him, squealing. The cake goes flying and Sora tries to catch it, but...  
...it lands on Xemnas' face. Teixak whimpers.  
"The cake is a lie?"  
"Yes, Teixak." Xemnas states coldly. "The cake is a lie."

-**END**-

_Back down in Vexen's lab, Myde the cat is curled up next to several icy fragments. The fragments suddenly wobble and catch fire, forming into Axel. The Nobody sighs in relief. "Jeez..." He pauses, looking around. "Hey.. since when did everything get so big?" Myde meows, waking up. Axel cries out in shock. "Uh.. nice kitty? Kitty's not gonna eat me, uh-huh..."  
The death may have worn off, but the shrinkage certainly hadn't. After all, it had taken several hours of science._

* * *

BONUS CONTENT:

Roxas and Demyx:

img225 (dot) imageshack (dot) img225/ 3865/ demyxroxas (dot) png

Devin's interpretation of "Proto the Hedgehog":

img138 (dot) imageshack (dot) us/ img138/ 3979/ prototh (dot) png


	17. EMERGENCY UPDAAAATE

**EMERGENCY ANNOUNCEMENT**

**Got your attention? Okay.**

**Now, I downright love doing this fic. It's fun. But.. I kind of have a life too, and I can't keep up with all the reviews. Plus I'm starting school Tuesday.  
So, listen to this: I might not do all your dares, or might not do your dares at all. Chapters will take longer to finish anyways.. As far as I know, this is the only Truth or Dare on this site that has this many chapters + reviews and hasn't been abandoned. So.. I'll try to keep with it!  
But, anyways... don't expect constant updates like at the start. And if your suggestions include a) genderbending into "hawt sexxy ladieez" (no offense to those who have submitted those), b) EXTREME character torture and death, especially to my favorite characters Roxas, Sora, and Demyx and c) just plain inappropriate things,**_** I won't do them**_**.**

**I really, **_**really **_**like trying to please everyone, but the workload has gotten a bit too much for me. But.. thanks for reviewing. ^^ I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but it's coming soon!**

**~Teixak**


	18. The Fifth Interlude

**NOTICE: This wasn't written by me- well, except for the end part with Tei and Lei. I'm still working on the "real" next chapter. Instead, this is written by **_**BlackZero5**_**, aka Devin, aka Rasemtix. Devin reads my reviews sometimes, plus he's a better writer than I am, plus he asked me to put this up for him. So.. yeah!**

**Interlude V- Rasemtix's Objection**

Rasemtix seems to be sitting at a large, white desk- probably in the Castle that Never Was, in what equates to an office- sorting through a few files, eventually coming upon one labelled "Becryx Response".

"Let's see here.. [To himself.] For the love of Kingdom Hearts, Why did I agree to do this? [Normal tone.] Anyway, Teixak said she had this to report to me. May as well see what's in here."

_**Becryx: Yikes! Don't want to meet him in a dark alley... Wait I'd just beat him senseless.**_

"..."

Rasemtix literally gets up from his desk, taking a look at the file for a few more seconds.

"Are you daft? You think you can "beat up" the leader of the New Organization XIII? I wield the power of darkness! I can summon Shadows! I wield Oblivion, for crying out loud! And suddenly this little blighter thinks he can just find me in a dark alley somehwere and knock me senseless without a second thought?"

The teenager paces around the room, muttering in angry German. Eventually he calms down enough, giving the file a second glance.

"Bring it."

* * *

About an hour later, he's still sorting through files. "Lousy, bloody... 'beat him up in a dark alley' WELL I DON'T THINK SO."

'This is really good Tex. Keep up the good work and I'll increase your paychecks.'

"..Wait, do I even pay them? I don't see any reason to. Oh well, profit-cuts all around, with or without an actual paycheck. Remind Leixand to stop camping in fridge for food later."

'That should cover it. With that you shall receive 365246 munny..'

"Does that amount of Munny even exist?"

'Also if Rasemetix is bullying you or Lexiand...just call me'

The teenager starts laughing. "..Oh, man, I haven't seen the 'Protective Acquaintence' trump card since grade-school. Just lemme' tell you this, you have /NO/ idea what Teixak's been through before. Who th' hell is 'Rasemetix'? That sounds like some kind of headache medication or a flu shot or something."

"..Oh well. Time to plant my foot into some fancharacter ass."

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Kairi's stupidly big house...**

"Lei?" Teixak taps Leixand on the shoulder. The blonde glances at her.  
"Mhm?"  
"Uh... call it a hunch, but I think some bit #$^& is about to go down."  
"What kind of #$^&?"  
"Rasemtix #$^&, that's what."  
"..I really hope our insurance covers this."

**END**


	19. Chapter 12: Beyond the Impossible

**Oh lord this took so long I'm sorry. School, a Wii, KH Days, and writing Mirror has taken up most of my time x_x (speaking of which, expect a new chapter of Mirror soon! it'll stop being boring eventually.)**

**So, to make up for it.. GIANT (hopefully) UPDAAAATE! Like I said.. um.. a few months ago (o_o) I won't be doing all the dares. But I'll be doing most of them! If your dare doesn't show up, I'm sorry, I'll try to make up for it! (or it just might've violated the rules with a shoe.)**

**Fun fact! I started this after the last chapter I put up (not counting the one written by my friend). Blehhh.**

**Gamer- Aw man, you're gonna be leaving? D:**

**Omega Keyblade Wolf- ..Uh, okay, I'm just gonna say now "DON'T BLAME ME FOR THIS, IT'S ALL DEVIN'S FAULT BLAMEHIMBLAMEHIM" cause he told me to tell you this:  
"it's a joke, lighten the hell up. you made a sonic fancharacter, SOMEBODY is going to mock it at some point, you may as well get used to it. moreso because it's a hedgehog."**

**Link-kun EK- it's okay, don't feel bad! ^^**

**Note: THIS IS THE BIGGEST CHAPTER I HAVE WRITTEN EVER HOLY CRAP. OVER 9,000 WORDS. I DO BELIEVE I AM NOW ABLE TO REFERENCE A CERTAIN MEME WITHOUT BEING PUNCHED IN THE FACE.**

**,,Nekokan Kuro'': aaand now with editing it is 9k+ holy crap**  
**(FPSJ)Tails {Rox}: holy crap o-o**  
**(FPSJ)Tails {Rox}: IT'S OVER 9000!**  
**,,Nekokan Kuro'': LEIXAND WHAT DOES THE SCOUTER SAY ABOUT THE damnit**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Beyond the Impossible  
**

"Arpeggiooooooooooo!" Demyx wails, sobbing into his pillow. Roxas awkwardly pats him on the back.  
"Uh... there, there?"  
There's a knock on the door and Teixak sticks her head in. "Uh... am I interrupting something? No? Kay. Um, if you see Xemnas tell him that I don't wanna be a Dusk again... and, uh, ToD time." She disappears from sight. There's a loud bang, then what sounds like Xemnas yelling "FOUND YOU!" Demyx blinks as Roxas facepalms.  
"Not again..."

**SEVERAL HOURS OF DE-DUSKING LATER**

Teixak hums "U R Everything (K2 Remix)" as she opens the dares envelope. Leixand is hiding behind the couch; Xemnas had decided to include him in his wrath as well. "Okay, first set! **Danielledischarge**, whoo~"

**HOORAAAH! happy late birthday Tei! :3**

**sooo glad your back!**

**okay, dare time! :D**

"I'm glad to be back too!" Tei waves happily.  
Lei facepalms. "With how you keep getting turned into a Dusk every chapter, I'm surprised..."

**I dare Riku to eat a month old slice of bread :DD**

**I dare Kairi to.. wear a red power ranger costume and fight nobodies and heartless :3**

**I dare Sora to use Roxas's toothbrush and make Roxas use it afterwards .**

**I dare Demyx to go to get a job at the aquarium :)**

**and finally.. gimme a hug Roxas! I missed you :DD**

"..What's a Power Ranger?" Kairi raises an eyebrow. Teixak starts humming the themesong under her breath.  
"We have toothbrushes?" Sora asks. Roxas shrugs.  
"We do now!"  
"Whoo!" Demyx punches the air in excitement.  
"Aw, come on.." Roxas groans and rolls his eyes. Leixand punches his shoulder.  
"Come on, you can do it, buddy."

* * *

"This... doesn't look healthy. At all." Riku peeks up over the kitchen counter, ogling a mouldy loaf of bread. Teixak is missing for obvious reasons, namely getting squicked out really easily. Leixand makes a face.  
"Dares are dares, Riku. You only have to eat one slice."  
"Can't I just eat a normal piece of toast and say I did it?"  
"No." Lei scowls.  
"I'm not even hungry right now! This stupid bread is killing my appetite just _looking _at it."  
"I said eat it." Lei's staff materializes in his hands and he levels it at Riku. "Eat it or I feed it to you."  
"..You don't get to watch." Riku glares at the Nobody. Lei shrugs and stashes his staff back away.  
"Okay." He leaves the room.

Riku's eyes dart around to make sure nobody else is watching. He hears a meowing near his feet and looks down to see Myde. Poor Myde kitty, he's becoming the chewtoy for this fic. Riku doesn't care, though.  
"Hey kitty kitty kitty.. Want some food?" Riku puts on a latex glove and pulls out a slice of the moldy bread, looking like he's going to barf. "Here." He plops it down in front of Myde. The cat looks a bit skeptical, but noms the entire slice. Riku throws up in the sink. Leixand barges back into the room.  
"Holy crap, you actually did i- " He pauses mid-sentance. "..Did you just try to kill Axel's cat?"  
"Huh?" Riku glances at Myde, who's keeled over. Oops. There's a couple moments of silence, then Myde gets back up, yawns, and trots out of the room without a care. Riku and Lei stare at him in blank surprise.  
"..That cat is **%^*(**ing invincible."

* * *

"Go go Power Rangeeeeers~~"  
"Tei, shut up!" Kairi glares at the Nobody through her visor. "This suit is hot and sweaty... Do I have to wear this?"  
"Yes." Teixak snaps her fingers and a portal opens up leading to the arena. 'ahaha oh man so glad i can do this stuff now- Alright! Beat up 50 Dusks and 50 Heartless, then you can head back."  
"Um.. okay." Kairi shrugs as Shadows start showing up. Teixak snaps her fingers again, cheering silently as she sucessfully summons a couple of Dusks.  
"Good luck!" Tei backflips through the portal and, from the sounds of it, smacks her head on the floor on the other side. The portal closes.  
"THIS IS STUPIIIIIIIIIIID-"

* * *

"I still don't believe we have toothbrushes!" Sora flails Roxas' toothbrush around. Roxas ducks to avoid being smacked in the face.  
"..Does it even matter if we use the same toothbrush? We're practically the same person."  
Sora winces. "But germs are gross!"  
"..." Roxas raises an eyebrow. "..You fight Heartless. You beat up the entire Organization XIII. And.. you're scared of germs?"  
Sora pushes Roxas out of the bathroom. "Well don't blame me when you get an STD!"  
"IT'S A _**TOOTHBRUSH**_, SORA!"

* * *

"Whoo this is the best job eveAUGH OH GOD OCTOPUS ON FACE OCTOPUS ON FAAAAACE"

* * *

"Fangirls.." Roxas grumbles. Tei shrugs.  
"Here she comes, Rox'. Be a good boy."  
Roxas mutters something, then Danielle walks in. "...Uh, hey, Danielle! Um... hey." He hugs her, looking a bit embarrassed.  
Teixak grins, pulling out her camera. "Kodak momeeeent~"  
"Oh for Xemnas' sake-"

* * *

Demyx is curled up on the couch, hugging a pillow and sobbing. "OCTOPI ARE EVIL!" Teixak awkwardly pats him on the head.  
"Umm.. I guess that means it liked you very much?"  
"They're evil, dude!"  
"Riiight." Teixak yawns, looking bored. The door opens and a cardboard box shuffles inside innocently. Tei, Lei, and Demyx stare at it, surprised. A Dusk that managed to survive Kairi's ongoing genocide pokes it.  
A man suddenly leaps up from under the box, smacks the Dusk with the box, then snaps its neck or neck-equivalent and runs out.  
"...What the." Tei blinks, opens her mouth again, then shuts it. Leixand scratches his head.  
Demyx sits in the box.

* * *

"Oookay, that last bit was from **Ultima-owner**.. aand I asked Vexen if what happened to the Dusk was physically possible, and he threatened to tell Xemnas so I could find out." Teixak winces. "Uh.. next set is from **heartless-lover12**!"

**Yays! Thank you Demyx!**

**Axel and Demyx: Dye Zexions hair hot pink. For revenge.**

**Zexion: That is for destroying Arpeggio. XP. Stinkface.**

**Sora: Go stand in a pit of snakes for 10 minutes. If you freak out, they attack you.**

**Xion: Just for being so difficult at the end of 358/2 Days... guess what Roxas and Axel get to do to you... Dress you up as a heartless and set you loose in Grey Area. YOU CANNOT TAKE IT OFF.**

**Have fun...**

"No problemo!" Demyx turns to face the camera and gives it a thumbs-up, then grins. Axel, who is still miniaturized, rides in on Myde, who is still miracously unhurt. Zexion winces.  
"I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

"I KNEW this swimming pool would come in handy again!" Teixak cackles. Sora whimpers. The aforementioned pool is full of angry snakes. Roxas looks concerned.  
"Guys, I don't think this is a good idea."  
"Nonesense! **EVERYTHING** is a good idea!" Teixak pushes Sora into the pit. Snakes go flying everywhere.  
"At least tell me those aren't poisonous!"  
Teixak raises an eyebrow. "...You thought they _were_?" A snake lands on her face. "..AAAAAAUHGHGHGHG"

"Look, guys!" Sora yells. "The snakes have appointed me President!"

* * *

"Great.. I don't want to do this, and you're too tiny to do anything." Roxas kicks Axel and sends him flying into a wall. Xion tilts her head, confused.  
"Do what?"  
"Something that could possibly get you beat up a lot." Roxas groans.  
"Sora's busy ruling the snakepit with an iron fist, I think I'll be okay." Xion smiles. "This sounds kind of fun, actually!"  
"Whoo!" Axel fistpumps. "We get to be morons!"  
Roxas blinks as Xion dresses up as a Shadow, then heads off to the Castle That Never Was. "..Wait... isn't the CTNW where those weird New Organization guys are now? ..Seeing as we're all technically dead but are defying logic for the sake of this fic?"  
"Five bucks Rasemtix finds her." Axel grins.

* * *

"You are a bastard and I hate you." Teixak glares at Axel, who shrugs.  
"How was I supposed to know you guys had gotten a new recruit?" The mini-pyro scratches his head. "What kind of a name is 'Xaphal', anyways?"  
"The kind that is slight foreshadowing for something else and will never be mentioned ever again. Now shoo!" Tei punts him. "Rox', get Xion to the infirmary."  
"Was she attacked by a _**chainsaw?"  
**_"I said GO!" Punt.

* * *

"Next set! Come on, people, we have two more pages!" Leixand waves The Paper over his head. "These are from **Kai-Chan94**, aka Kai!"

**Your welcome and thank you! Oh! And you can call me Kai. Awesome chapter!**

**Axel(Dare):Help me set Sora and Mansex on fire because technically its THEIR fault that Roxas TECHNICALLY died.(I cried when you had to play as Sora after playing as Roxas for so long).**

**Demyx(Dare):Do actual hard work.**

**Sexy Zexy(Dare):Put on emo clothes and sing the Emo song.**

**Kairi(Truth):Why do so many people like you? You weren't even in the actual game long enough to DO anything. I don't count when you were in Sora's "heart". Dude that was just stupid.**

**Thanks for putting up with me! (Pumps fist in air). Here's (yummy) brownies for all!**

* * *

"Woah woah woah, hold on!" Roxas jumps between Axel (who has his chakrams out) and Sora (who is wearing a plushie snake with a tophat for a hat). "It's not Sora's fault! I mean, without him I wouldn't even.. exist or anything.. .er..." He trails off. "...Okay, if you attack Sora, he'll send snakes after you." Sora nods and gives a thumbs-up. "..Snakes that could probably _**eat you**_."  
"Stupid Vexen," Axel grumbles.  
"So," Roxas continues, "Er.. I guess we all go beat up Xemnas instead!"  
"Awesome." Axel grins again. Kai walks in with a flamethrower.  
"This is totally not a bad idea in any way, shape, or form!" Sora cheers.

* * *

"Hey, Tei?" Leixand sits down next to Teixak, who's still furious and venting aforementioned frustration on Super Smash Bros. Brawl. "Have you seen Roxas, Axel, and Sora anywhere?"  
"After Axel and Roxas nearly got Xion killed? Nope." Teixak bitchsmacks Lucario off the stage as Donkey Kong. "Why?"  
"Well, Kai's guesting and they're supposed to be with her." Leixand scratches his head. Teixak drops her controller.  
"...Thaaaat's not good."  
A Dusk walks in, smacks Teixak in the face, then leaves.  
"...That was Roxas, wasn't it."

**SEVERAL HOURS OF DE-DUSKING LATER**

"What kind of work?" Demyx scratches his head.  
"You could help me with these morons, for one," Teixak grumbles. "Or you could help me with Xaphal. You're _technically _part of the New Organization. And by technically I mean you're the mascot."  
"Being the mascot is fun." Demyx grins dorkily. "And I thought you weren't going to mention Xaphal again?"  
"I'm trying to cram in as many references as I can until it becomes relevant and then all my readers' heads explode." Tei grins. Demyx edges away from her.  
"...I think I'll take the dares over the newbie."  
"Good boy."

* * *

Kairi hesitates, then starts crying. Sora hugs her then glares at the screen, still wearing his silly hat. Riku hugs her too, then gets into a slapfight with Sora over her.  
"Okay, break it up, dudes!" Demyx makes as if to smack them with Arpeggio, then remembers his sitar is still a pile of ashes. "... Okay, we're doing this the hard way." He grabs Sora and Riku's heads and bonks them together.

* * *

"Why did I agree to this.." Teixak groans, holding her head in her hands. Leixand taps her on the shoulder and she jerks up. "Don't DO that!"  
"Sorry." Lei grins sheepishly. "Just thought you'd like this." He hands Tei a platter of brownies.  
"...OH MY GOD I'M IN HEAVEN."

* * *

"Tei's in a sugar coma and we have two pages of reviews left." Demyx shrugs. "These are from **The Gamer Dude!**"

**Hahahaha This story gets better and better... keep up the good work (oh and Teixak the Pokeomon Tournament story I need to work on since Well I have to stay away from the computer.)**

**Dares- (Goodbye to Everyone)**

**Everbody- Geesh Xenik placed a bomb in your truth or dare show and well iuf you can't find it well... kabloom... and he hide's things very well and if you don't find it by the end... goood bye Teixak's truth or dare fic.**

**Kairi Naminie Xion Laxeren- KIss Sora Riku Roxas and Axel on the lips 3 minutes.**

**Roxas when that is done run arpound the world naked... yeah... have fun with that... (No portoling!)**

**Tei- How Did you like that kiss with Leixand?**

"Guys," Leixand says with a straight face, "somebody set us up the bomb."  
"...What?" Roxas stares at him.  
"Xenik hid a bomb somewhere in this house. We don't find it before the end of this chapter, we're all dead."  
"We've got two more pages of reviews." Zexion hands The Paper to Lei.  
"We can do this!" Axel fistpumps. Myde meows in agreement.  
"I'll go looking for the bomb with Xemnas, Lexaeus, and Luxord." Leixand scribbles something down. "Roxas, Axel... well, you have dares."  
"The kissing thing, right?" Axel winces. "Larxene's going to EAT ME!"  
"Don't worry, I'm sure you taste horrible."  
"NOT HELPING."

"..."

"What?"  
"..Wouldn't everyone pass out after three minutes of oxygen deprivation?"  
"...Uh."

* * *

"..I have to run around the world.. naked."  
"Yep."  
Roxas stares at Demyx. "And.. no portaling?"  
"Nope."  
"What about.. oceans and stuff? Unless he wants me to run around the World That Never Was.. Does that have oceans?"  
"Dunno."  
"Wouldn't I get arrested for this?"  
"Maybe."  
"Can't I at least wear my undies?"  
"Nope."  
Roxas groans. "..Alright, let's do this."  
"WERE MAKING THIS HAPEN!" Teixak yells, falling through an open door. Demyx slings her over his shoulder and walks off. "I TOLD YOU ABOUT STAIRS, BRO! I TOLD YOU, DOG!"

* * *

"Damnit I didn't wake up for this..." Teixak pulls her hood over her head, hiding her eyes. She's still blushing, though! "I-it... well... it was nice... and kind of weird, because we're not supposed to feel emotions or anything. But, uh.." Tei lowers her voice. "...I wouldn't mind doing it again, really."

* * *

"END PAGE ONE!" Teixak yells. "WE'VE GOT TWO MORE PAGES, GO GO GO!"

"...Uh.. Sorry Omega, we're skipping yours. For one, we've already said we're not gonna do kareoke to that song." Roxas sighs. "And two, Xemnas is helping Lei find the bomb and even then Vexen would probably get his arse handed to him before he was even able to do that. So, sorry. Next!"

"Aaaand it's **caitlinkeitorin**!" Teixak cheers. "Welcome to the insanity, caitlin!"

**XD i think its amazing how u make every review work with the story. it really does! and its FUNNY! i dont kno how u do it, but its awesome :]**

**OH! and im proud to announce that i talked to my friend andd we have some dares for you!**

**From my friend: Namine- strip and run around the building (me: ._.)**

**ME: Xemnas- dress up as a moogle for a chapter :D**

**have fun (probably not) ^^**

"I'm really not sure how either!" Tei grins derpily. "I guess it just happens."  
Namine blinks. "...I need to do what?"  
"If it makes you feel better, you're a) technically a pettanko, b) you might run into Roxas, and c) we all get a show!" Axel grins. Teixak punts him.  
"Ooor we could shove all the boys in a closet while you do it."  
Namine sighs. "So much for dignity... okay."

Teixak grins and pulls out a videocamera.

**Meanwhile...**

"Wow, this place DOES come equipped with a labyrinth!" Leixand looks around. Xemnas facepalms.  
"This is ridiculous and I am half-tempted to turn all of you into Dusks." Xemnas smacks away the Moogle puffball dangling in his face. Lexaeus chortles.  
"Fate has delt you a bad hand, hm?" Luxord smirks. Xemnas glares daggers at him.  
"Be quiet so we can get this over with."

* * *

"...Skipping another set." Teixak sighs. Demyx confiscates one of the tokens she's holding. "Luxord is down with Lei, I don't know that song and even then I don't like Rihanna, Namine is still streaking and I'm still in disbelief that I convinced her to do that." She winces. "Don't they know they're dealing with a fourteen year old?"  
"You don't sound fourteen."  
"..That might be it."  
Demyx glances at The Paper. "So... **Kenny the Greater 3**'s dares?"  
"Eh, why not?"

**AWESOME STORY! I'm impressed!**

**Oh yeah, here are dares.**

**Kairi & Sora- Hug each other and stay like that for a whole chapter**

**Axel- *gives a 6 dozen pack of fireworks* Blow the roof off!**

**Demyx- Role play as Saix**

**Riku- Put make-up on and dress up as Namine**

**Vexen- Use your science to turn Roxas into a girl with REALLY big hooters :3**

**Roxas: Pole dance as a girl**

**That is all. And oh, again, AWESOME STORY!**

"Is this going to involve glue?" Sora adjusts his snake hat. Kairi takes the hat away from him and hugs him.  
"Possibly!" She smiles devilishly.  
"...Kairi, you're scaring me."

Then the roof exploded.

* * *

"Okay, so.. I'm supposed to be Saix?" Demyx blinks. Teixak nods, painting an "X" on his forehead.  
"Just act like him! Be all "graaaar i'm a douchebag who might possibly be a werewolf and sucks up to Xemnas a lot"!" She grins. "There!"  
"..Is the scar really necessary, though?" He blinks again. Teixak shrugs.  
"Well, it looks cool! Come on, boss me around."  
"Uhh.. okay. Wait, Saix is obsessed with ranks and stuff, right? ..What's your rank?"  
"Uh." Teixak goes crosseyed, thinking. "Umm.. in the N.O. i'm number IV."  
"Hang on- isn't that **my** rank?" Demyx's eyebrows shoot up.  
"It is? Cool!" Tei grins derpily again, still under the effects of a sugar high.  
"Uh... we're both higher rank than Saix, then."  
A short pause.  
"...This really isn't working, dude."

* * *

"This is stupid." Riku stares at himself in the mirror. He's wearing Namine's dress. "Isn't she going to notice when her dress is missing?"  
"Golden opportunity, buddy!" Demyx gives him a thumbs-up. "We keep borrowing clothes from eachother anyways."  
"...Why is there an X on your forehead?"  
"There still is? Damn!" Demyx rubs at the mark furiously. Riku sighs and facepalms.  
"And yet this still isn't the worst thing I've done."

**SEVERAL HOURS OF SCIENCE LATER...**

"...Where's Roxas?" Axel looks around. A door opens and Roxas shuffles out with his back to the group.  
"Hey, Rox', what's the matter?" Demyx taps him on the shoulder. "The whole 'running around the world' thing work out for you?"  
Roxas flinches and turns around. Demyx falls over.  
"Dude! The dude.. is a _chick!_"  
"Shut up," Roxanne mumbles, crossing her arms over her flat chest. "This is all Vexen's fault!"  
"Too bad this still counts as fanservice."  
"Uh.." Teixak blinks, then pulls out The Paper. "..Says you need to poledance. What's poledancing?"  
Everyone goes silent.  
"...What? What did I say?"

* * *

Roxanne sighs. "...Next set by **Mixer Remi-kun**. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go get my masculinity back."

**Wow. Great story! I couldn't stop laughing!**

**Now it's time for me to torture :3**

**Roxas & Sora: I dare you boys to dress up as Riku.**

**Axel: I dare you to burn Demyx's hair off**

**Luxord: I dare you to win against Zexion in a poker tournament.**

**Zexion: I dare you to keep on loosing for 7 games. And when ever you loose, you'll have to cut an inch off of your hair.**

**Xion: I dare you to wear Roxas's twilight town clothes in Kingdom Hearts 2**

**Riku: I dare you to wear a bikini.**

**Aaaaaand I guess that's it**

"NOOOO!" Demyx locks himself in a closet, sobbing. Axel, who is still mini, is thwarted by this closet-y foe and stalks off fuming.

* * *

Luxord is being chased by a Minotaur. Damn labyrinths.

* * *

"Hey, this is pretty nice." Xion looks at herself in the mirror and adjusts her jacket. Riku runs by in a bikini, being chased by Namine who is no longer naked. She turns around, bewildered. "..Umm."  
"...I'm tempted to push the rating up at this point." Teixak winces. She looks at Sora and Roxas, who are cosplaying as Riku- badly. "..."

* * *

"Okay, I'm getting tired out, but gotta keep going!" Teixak sways, yawning. "Next 'set' is just one dare by **moonlight-on-grass**, who informs me that she is in fact **sunshinemeg82 **from the first chapter! YAAAY OH GOD SUGAR DECAYING BRAIN."

**y is roxy afraid of his fangirlz? GIVE ME A HUG PLEASE ROXAS! I'm sad... hug please.**

"Because Kingdom Hearts fangirls are terrifying and pair me up with either Sora or Axel." Roxas shudders. "Some of you guys are nice, though." He smiles and hugs her.

* * *

"Next set from **The Observer 00**, who is really cool and gives me munny!" Tei grins. "And that makes him better than Rasemtix a bit because _he_ doesn't give me money." Rasemtix walks out of a portal, bonks Teixak over the head, then leaves. "..OW I WAS KIDDING."

**This is really good Tex. Keep up the good work and I'll increase your paychecks. Now onto the dares.**

"I still can't believe we get paid!"

**Roxas: you didn't do your dare last time...but I will forgive you. In exchange you must ride a very good fine tuned car with 800hp (or can go 150 km per hour) and race around Twilight Town against Saix**

**Riku: guess being a doctor was a bad idea...but don't worry I have some good news(hands him an ACR assault rifle) you're going to war! Good luck!**

**Kairi: hang yourself by the toes until either your next dare or until the end of chap OR defend your apartment from AT LEAST 9000 zombies with your keyblade**

**Xion:sorry about what happened to you...didn't think it will turn out this badly so just do what you want until your next dare**

"..It's a bit late for that." Tei glances towards the infirmary.

**Namine: um...perform forced sexual intercourse on...um...Roxas (you have the right to refuse Tex)**

"Thanks for at least saying I could refuse it. Honestly, some people.. " She winces.

**Sora:I'm impressed...you managed to beat level1(pikachu) without any difficulty...now to level 2! You must fight Biolizard or any other awesome Sonic boss that Tex can think up...with Donald and Goofy!**

**Axel: You must do Roxas's previous dare for his punishment...right after you get back to normal**

**Zexion:Quickly find a way to grow Axel back to normal or else(holds a flame thrower on his rare tomes)**

**That should cover it. With that you shall receive 365246 munny...Wait one more dare...for Tex..**

**Add Donald and Goofy to this fic. I swear percent people forget about those guys. Also if Rasemetix is bullying you or Lexiand...just call me.**

"Wow, that's a lot." Teixak blinks. "And I think the main reason why Donald and Goofy haven't shown up yet is because I'm not very good at writing them... Which is going to be a problem when I continue _Mirror_."

* * *

"Wait, I can drive?" Roxas blinks. Teixak pops up in the passenger seat.  
"YOU CAN NOW!" She portals away again. Roxas screams and crashes into a building.

* * *

"Wait, what..? Hold on!" Riku flails and drops the gun, somehow shooting himself in the foot. "AAAAUGH."

* * *

Kairi is still clinging to Sora and will only be removed via lethal force. Sora is not amused.

* * *

..Lethal force counting as 'crazy Nobody teleporting Sora randomly into the arena along with Donald and Goofy', of course. The arena which is a lot bigger than usual.. and flooded? He gulps and looks up to come face-to-face with Perfect Chaos from Sonic Adventure 1/DX. And Chaos is _**mad**_.

* * *

"Teixak?" Demyx peers out the window.  
"Mhm?"  
"..Did you really just trick me into summoning an angry water god so it could fight Sora?"  
"Maybe. Don't worry, he'll be fine!"  
"Idunno, man.. it has lasers."  
"I **said **he'll be fine!"

* * *

"Torch the books and you will die a painful death, or meet a fate far, far worse than death." Zexion says calmly. He opens Lexicon, pauses, then bitchsmacks Axel with it. Axel goes flying through the ceiling, then falls back down normal-sized.  
"..How did that just happen?"  
"Does it really matter?"

* * *

"Skipping **Dragon of the harvest**, sorry!" Teixak waves. "..Turning Xemnas into Riku with SCIENCE sounds fun, though. Maybe when him and Lei get back."

"Next set: **Lexa Susakkuro and Noxi**!"

**Su- Hey! (sorry we don't have an acount to click on :(...) Your fanfiction is the bomb!**

**Lex- Nyaaa! Very! We really like it!**

**Nox- Yeah! I think it's cool!**

**Lex- Uhuh**

"It's okay, and thanks!" Teixak blushes, a tad embarrassed by all the compliments she's getting.

**Nox-Anywho, here are our dares...**

**Susa: Seeing how hyper Riku is during Sugar rush-state**

**I dare Riku to eat 100 dozens of sea-salt ice cream!**

**Lexa: I just wanted him to do this**

**I dare Axel to dress up as Kairi**

**Noxi: That was lame... :T**

**I dare Mansex (Xemnas) to umm...**

**...**

**...**

**Wear a banana suit for the whole entire chapter while singing peanut butter jelly time!**

**Lexa: Booo...**

**Finally, I dare Roxas to wear a padded bra!**

**Lex, Susakku, and Noxi-**

**Thanks! Oh, yeah, KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK!**

**(The triplets are in and out!) :3**

Teixak attempted to catch Riku's extreme sugar rush on tape, but then Riku gained sugar-fueled superpowers and exploded her camcorder and transmuted her into a plushie. She was last heard quoting the Double Rainbow song. ...She'll turn back to normal eventually.

* * *

"What is with you people and making us dress up as other people?" Axel grumbles.  
"Face it, you look cute in a dress, dude." Demyx stands in for Teixak and takes photos, the Tei plushie tucked under one arm.

* * *

"He's already wearing a Moogle suit," Leixand points out. "So.. what do we do?" Lexaeus whispers something in Lei's ear, causing him to nod in agreement. "..Brilliant idea!"  
Xemnas scowls, dressed in a banana suit while wearing a Moogle hat. "...This is completely ridiculous."

* * *

"Let's keep going, dudes!" Demyx waves the Tei plushie around. "We're nearly done with the second page! Next up: **Link-kun EK**!"

**Hey hey hey! Link kun here! Just saying what an incredibly funny story you have! :3 And what's this? I can dare the members of the org. XIII ! Ohohohooo...**

**Namine: I dare you to give Larxene 3 video cameras.**

**Larxene: I dare you to put the 3 video cameras,Namine gave you, inside a tight, small closet.**

**Roxas & Sora: I dare you two to stay inside that tight, small (emphasized) closet (Without your shirts on XD)**

**Kairi: I dare you to padlock the closet door as best as you can and make sure they don't escape for a whole entire chapter.**

**Teixak: (Can I please dare you?) I dare you to hook up the cameras ,inside the TIGHT closet, to the tv and get everybody else to watch! P.S. Take pictures and give them to Demyx**

**Demyx: I dare you to blackmail Sora and Roxas ,with the pictures Teixak gave you, and put it up in the internet.**

**Axel: When Roxas and Sora get out of that closet, burn their pants off.**

**Xemnas: Take a picture of those two once Axel burns their pants off and post it in the internet :3**

**Aren't I a nice kid? Bwahahaaa...**

**Anyways, Teixak, you're a genius for doing this XDDD I think I'm a fan XP**

**Anywhobody, LINK KUN, AWAY! (flies out of here)**

**(Leaves a note): P.S. I'm a girl ya know, just a reminder. :D**

Zexion takes the plushie from Demyx, then smacks it with Lexicon, causing it to *~*MAGICALLY*~* turn back into Teixak. Tei, Namine, and Larxene then get to plotting...

* * *

"What do you mean, you found Narnia?" Sora asks hopefully. Namine nods, leading him and Roxas to a closet.  
"Yup! You just need to go through here, and whoosh!" She giggles. Roxas looks a bit suspicious. "Oh, and you need to take off your shirts."  
"Why?" Roxas crosses his arms. "That didn't happen in the movie."  
"You haven't read the books, have you?" Namine pouts. The two boys look at eachother. "See, exactly! Don't you trust me?"  
"I still think this is stupid-" Roxas is interrupted by Sora taking off his shirt, then taking off Roxas' shirt as well and grabbing him.  
"Come on, Roxas! Narnia awaits!"  
"This is stupid!"

* * *

Teixak, Leixand, Larxene, and Namine sit down on the couch, watching the video feed of what's going on in the closet. Tei and Namine are giggling. Larxene looks amused. Demyx looks just plain weirded out. Axel, Xigbar, and Zexion come to watch out of curiosity. Soon enough, everybody that's not a) in the closet or b) with Leixand in the labyrinth is crowding the couch.

* * *

It's really tight in the closet. Really, really tight. Roxas looks a bit claustrophobic, cramming himself against a wall. Even then, there's still not enough space for both of them to stand comfortably.  
"I think we were tricked." He kicks at the door with his foot. It doesn't give, and the rattling of several padlocks can be heard. "Great." A short pause. "..Sora? What're you doing?"  
"You're warm." Sora rests his head on Roxas' chest happily, hugging him. Roxas is starting to look freaked out at this point, trying to shove him away.  
"Sora, cut it out! This isn't funny!"  
"Stoppit.."  
"I'm _**serious! **_Get _**off!**_"  
"I said stoppit.." Sora still hangs onto him, smiling deliriously. Roxas starts to panic, banging around and trying to get the door open.  
"Sora, you're starting to suffer from oxygen deprivation, you're delirious, get off me!"  
"Kairi.."  
"I'm not Kairi! I'm Roxas! Your Nobody! And you're creeping me out!" Roxas tries to throw his weight against the door, but is foiled yet again by the locks. A faint hissing is becoming audible as his struggle continues. "I don't want to die in here being hugged by my stupid possibly-brain-damaged Somebody! I WANT TO LIIIIVEEEEEEE!"  
The hinges pop off the closet's door and the two boys fall into a writhing pile of scaly things. Sora cheers.  
"The snakes came to save us, Roxas!"  
"I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU ANYMORE."

* * *

"Okay, that was pretty funny." Teixak giggles. "Plus.. well.. inner yaoi fangirl.. I'm pretty sure I'm breaking some of my own rules right now.."  
"..Oookay." Axel pulls out The Paper. "Next up is **Watanagi Onikakushi**, which... I can't pronounce."  
"Aren't you Japanese?" Tei blinks.  
"Who cares? Anyways."

**Wata= Kyaaaaaaaah! (Too lazy to join)**

**So... Um... Hmm... Uh, cool story!**

**I really like it! :3**

**Hehe. I never seen fanfiction this funny in my whole life XDDD lol**

**Teixak, I think you're a great writer with a good sense of humor. :3 Oh, BTW I Loooove 4th wall breaking fanfics. ESPECIALLY IF THEY'RE FUNNY! :3**

**I'll give this fic a 10/10 score X3**

"Awwwwwww, thanks!" Teixak blushes brightly.  
Axel chuckles. "She's going to have an ego as big as mine eventually."

**Um, hmmm... Now who should I dare?**

**Riku- I dare you to dye your hair neon yellow :3**

**Sora- I dare you to tell Kairi you love her, then tell Namine you love her too in front of Kairi. :3**

**Axel- I dare you to dye your hair blue. As blue as Saix's hair. :3**

**Saix- I dare you to blend a juice for Xemnas made of garbage and sewage :3**

**Vexen- I dare you to make a love potion and give it to Xion.**

**Xion- Give the potion to Roxas and tell him it's a sea salt ice cream flavored drink. When he drinks it, he'll fall 'in love' (or act like it) with you. :3 X3**

**:3 bye!**

"Hey, Kairi...?"  
"Sora?" Kairi turns around. Sora is still shirtless, looking a tad embarrassed.  
"Um.. I have something to tell you.." He glances away, scratching the back of his head in nervousness. Kairi tilts her head, her curiousity piqued.  
"Hm?"  
"It's.. well... Kairi, I'm sorry for all the stuff I've had to do to you! And.. I.. I love you." He hugs her tightly, smiling. Kairi looks surprised, then smiles as well and hugs back.  
"I love you too, Sora! It's okay."  
"But... um..." He pulls away from her, blushing again, and looks past her. Kairi half-turns to see Namine standing in the doorway. "...The thing is.. I love Namine, too. And I can't choose between you! I-"

Sora woke up later with two black eyes and "DUMBASS" scribbled on his forehead.

* * *

"Sora is so STUPID!" Kairi bawls into a couch cushion. She feels someone sit down next to her and rest a hand on her shoulder.  
"He's giving you trouble again?" It's Riku.  
"That stupid b-bastard is two-timing me.. right when I forgave him again!" Kairi punches the cushion. "It's all Namine's fault.."  
"You know you can always come back to me." Riku raises his eyebrows and smirks. "Roxas gets Xion, Sora gets Namine.. and I get you."  
Kairi stares at him. "..What happened to your _**hair**_?"

* * *

"Stupid people making us change our hair color and clothes.." Axel looks at himself in the mirror. "Come on! I'm AXEL! Commit it to memory! Got it memorized? I am the pyro, I am not my cat's chewtoy, I am not a midget, and BLUE IS NOT MY COLOR!" He pauses in his ranting to stare at himself. "..Great. I look like Sonic the Hedgehog. _**That **_will win some bonus points with Teixak."

* * *

Xion taps Roxas on the shoulder, startling him. "Hey! Um.. I got you something." She hands a glass of suspicious blue liquid to him. "It's.. well.. it's a sea-salt icecream-flavored milkshake! I thought you'd like it." She smiles at him innocently.  
"Thanks, Xion.." Roxas smiles back, then chugs this. "Hang on, this doesn't ta- Aghck!" He clutches his chest, then stumbles and falls over.  
Xion starts to panic.

* * *

"Let me get this straight." Teixak pokes Xion's nose dangerously. "You got the brilliant idea to give a love potion... to a _**Nobody**_? When we're technically not supposed to have feelings, _**including love**_?"  
"Well, you certainly do. So do Leixand and Demyx and everyone else!" Xion looks up at Tei. Tei pauses, looks like she's about to say something, shuts her mouth, then leaves the room.  
"What have I gotten myself _into?"_

* * *

"Next dares by **Reina-chan**, etc, you know the drill." Teixak plops down on the couch.

**Hello there, Rei-chan here. I find your story really awesome so far (am in the 4th chapter still btw)**

**Um, I don't want to rush anyone but can I please give dares?**

**Axel- I dare you to eat every single one of Roxas's clothes in his closet, then eat his pants again.**

**Saix- *truth* Why do you get berserk under the full moon? (You aint Jacob or anything.) And seeing full moons happen once a month... Is it just your period?**

**Namine: *truth and dare* Is it true that whatever you draw is true, if so, I dare you to draw Roxas, genderbended, as a girl, soooo hot and sexy and pretty, ALL THE GIRLS WILL CRY IN JEALOUSY! :D**

**Zexion: I dare you to read Demyx a bedtime story**

**Lexaeus: Seeing you big and strong and all, I dare you to stand on Sora.**

**I guess that's it...**

Saix twitches. "...I am not a werewolf. I simply use the power of Kingdom Hearts, which.. happens to be a moon for some undiscernable reason.. to power myself up enough to defeat any imbecile who stands in my way. Anyone who implies otherwise shall recieve a punch to the face."  
"You got kicked in the nuts by a girl, dude."  
"...Number IV has become the first on my vengance list."

* * *

"...He then killed the Black Queen, put on the ring, and donned the full upgrade supplied by the three prototypings.  
"He then became Jackspers Noirlecrow." Zexion paused. "...And then everybody died."  
"...I don't like this story, man."  
"Too bad."

**(If you don't get it, search "Story Time with Andrew Hussie" on Youtube. Ugh I am such a Homestuck fangirl _o Homestuck is great, you should read it if you haven't already.)**

* * *

Roxas groans, rubbing his head. He has a giant frickin' headache from what happened earlier. With another groan he opens his closet, then freezes. It's completely empty except for Axel, who grins at him.  
"Hey."  
"..Did you just... eat all my clothes?"  
"Yep."  
"...Why?"  
"Better question: Why **not**?"

* * *

"Okay, we're on the home stretch!" Teixak bounces around. "Watanagi, sorry, I'm not going to do your second set. Link-kun + friends, also sorry! Omega, also not doing yours. ROxSo, I still hate you, and my rage is still expressed in the reviews section. Seriously. So that leaves... **Udine the enternal nightmare, The Observer 00 **(again)**, **and the new reviewer **gstol1**! Let's do this- **TEIXAK STYLEEEEEE!**"

Udine:

**I love your fic so please keep with it as best you can becuse it's flat out funny any who**

**Vexen you must play doctor on axel but you can not kill him k**

**Larx I dare you to stab xemnes in the heart if he even has one ( I made a funny)**

**Marly I want you to take xiggys eyepatch and use your awsome flower powers on it**

**That's all I have cyea**

"Oh Aaaaxel.." Vexen grins like a shark, grabbing the pyro by the back of his cloak. "I do believe you have an.. appointment."  
Axel whimpers.

* * *

Larxene is too lazy to go down into the labyrinth and instead makes due with stabbing Teixak's Xemnas plushie into unrecognizeable shreds. Down in the labyrinth, Xemnas feels as if someone shat on his grave.

* * *

Xigbar is snoozing on the couch and resisting Teixak's efforts to shove him off. Marluxia walks in, takes Xigbar's eyepatch, and leaves. Tei passes out. A few minutes pass and Marluxia walks back in and puts Xigbar's eyepatch back on him, then leaves _again_. Xigbar wakes up to discover that his eyepatch is now bright pink with a yellow smiley face on it.  
Teixak has been traumatized for life.

* * *

Observer:

(Removed some repeat dares)

**Hey Tex, I like to revise my dare since some were against ur rules (even though I submitted after your chapter) I'll try to give you less workload,kay?**

**Sora: I see you managed to beat level 1 (Pikachu) easily. Now for level 2...fight Porky Minch from Earthbound!**

Teixak starts squeeing as loudly as possible, then passes out again. Demyx blinks.  
"..I guess she's happy she found another Earthbound fan?

**Namine: sing "Your Affection" from the Persona 4 soundtrack to Roxas. Who knows? Maybe that will win his heart or love or whatever.**

**Axel: The president is under attack! Are u man enough to risk life and limb for him!**

**Kairi: um...eat a gallon worth of ice cream.**

**Xion: again I'm sorry for what happened so please forgive me. Just do nothing for this.**

**I've decided to give you security against Rasematix so he won't bother u and if he tries anything...I'll deal with him...despite the overwhelming odds that he'll kick my ass in 6.8 seconds.**

**Also Tex mind if you give me tips on how to do a Tod? I'm thinking of doing one despite my lack of free time. It'll be great. Thanks and...**

**Tonda Gossa.**

Teixak wakes up and starts squeeing again. "OMGOMGOMG OMGOMGOMG YAAAAAAAAAAY"  
"OH DAMNIT WHAT DID YOU DO SOMEONE SHUT HER UP PLEAAAASEEEEE"

* * *

"I just got beat up by Perfect Chaos, can't I have a break?" Sora flails around. Teixak punts him into the portal and he winds back up in the arena. "Great.. Huh? Is that a fat kid in a mech?"

Heavily Armed Pokey attacked!

"Oh, crap."

* * *

"I **AM** A BAD ENOUGH DUDE TO RESCUE THE PRESIDENT!" Axel breaks through the wall, yelling at the top of his lungs. "YAAAAAHHHH! IF A MAN YELLS LOUD ENOUGH, HE CAN DO ANYTHING! I AM HERE TO SAVE YOU, MR. PRESIDE-"  
"Oh, hi Axel!" Sora smiles up at him. "Can you untie me? The snakes got mad."  
"..."

* * *

"Thanks again, Observer!" Teixak waves. "And if you plan to do a Truth or Dare, don't be a me and actually have a regular update schedule, like I had in the beginning! A lot of ToDs get abandoned because either a) the person stops keeping up with them or b) they run out of material. Stuff starts piling up after a while, which is why I have to do this GIANT frickin' titan of a chapter. The second reason is why I do Interludes. There's a big chance that you won't get any reviews, and when that happens all you can do is stall. Plus if you're busy and can't do an update or need to clear up something that happened or something similar, it's a good filler to keep your fans happy! ..I think this is actually the longest-running Kingdom Hearts Truth or Dare out there, actually!" Tei blinks, putting a hand to her head. "..Holy shit, I'm famous. Oh my god."

* * *

**FINAL DARE SET WHOOP WHOOP**

**Note: Thanks to gstol1, who's review actually spurred me into action and convinced me to write this! And YES, gstol1, we would totally like to be in your fic! :D**

**Here we go!**

**You made Vexen so evil in this chapter! I never knew he could be so evil!**

"He always came off as an evil bastard to me." Teixak frowns. "Plus everyone keeps giving me opportunities to make him evil.."

**Now, I got some dares and questions for you:**

**Larxene: Why don't you go out with me, instead of having to choose between Leixand and the idiots that you call your enemies and comrades?**

Larxene pouts. "..Do I even know you?"  
"Admit it, you totally love me." Axel grins at her with Sora slung over his shoulder, still tied up. She zaps him. "Come ON! I just rescued the PRESIDENT!"  
"Can you put me down?"

**Xigbar: See if you can go to Atlantica and survive 5 minutes without killing something.**

**Axel: *slaps with fly swatter several times* That's from Charliie!**

"WHO IS CHARLIIIEEEEEE?" Axel flails around, then falls over.  
"..That might have been more effective if he was still miniature," Vexen notes.

**Roxas: Fight to the death with Sora. Now. If you don't, Skife and co. will obliterate you! (Note: Skife and co. are my OC's. If you want a bio, check my profile)**

**Sora: You can't use your Keyblade to beat Roxas. You have to dance!**

**Xion: Leave Roxas behind! There's nothing for you there. Go to Zexion instead.**

**Naminé: You seem like a nice person. Here's a Keyblade -hands her Runes of Oblivion-**

**That's it.**

**~gstol1**

"Alright guys," Teixak says with a grin, "let's do this."

* * *

"Under the seaaaaa~ Under the seaaaa~ "  
Xigbar looks around, twitching a bit. "Where is this music coming from?"  
"Everything's better, down where it's wetter, take it from me~"  
"This is incredibly annoying!"  
A pause.  
"..Five minutes are up. Time to go shoot whoever's singing."

* * *

"Thank you!" Namine smiles innocently. Everyone flees.

* * *

"Hey, Zexion..?" Zexion looks up from the book he's reading to see Xion smiling at him nervously. "Umm... so-"  
"No and no. You remember what happened with Scarletta?"  
"...Oh."

* * *

"First a giant watermonster, then a fat kid, then I got tied up by snakes, now.." Sora trails off. "Oh, hi Roxas!"  
"Sora," Roxas says with a dramatic pose, "I CHALLENGE YOU... to a duel."  
"Does that mean we can make Yu-Gi-Oh references again?" Sora asks hopefully.  
"Nope, Axel isn't here." Roxas summons his Keyblades. "Get ready!"  
"I shall defeat you, not with my Keyblade.." Sora poses dramatically as well, "...but with _**DANCE!**_"  
"..What?" Roxas drops his Keyblades in surprise. "...What? This... this is ridiculous. This is stupid!"  
"This! Is! KINGDOM HEAAAAARTS!"

**-END-**

* * *

**Meanwhile, deep within the labyrinth sprawling beneath Kairi's house...**

"This has to be it." Leixand crouches down next to a giant pile of dynamite. A timer counts down until the entire thing explodes. "This thing is so big, it'll obliterate the entire house and everyone in it.."  
"Then it is time to gamble." Leixand turns to look up at Luxord.  
"You're still hooked on your game motif as ever, Luxord?" Lexaeus looks incredulous. "You heard what Leixand said." Xemnas crosses his arms, lost in thought. Luxord smirks.  
"What I am saying, Lexaeus, is that I have a solution."  
"You do?" Leixand jumps to his feet. "Out with it!"  
"Of course." Luxord reaches into his cloak and pulls out a small, black kitten. Leixand's eyes widen.  
"...That's Axel's cat. Myde!"  
"None but." Luxord chuckles. "My plan is thus: Myde is invincible. When the bomb explodes, he will cancel out the explosion and therefore save us all."  
"This is ridiculous," Lexaeus mutters. "We are bargaining our lives over a _**cat?**_"  
"Hear him out, Lexaeus." Xemnas shoots him a glare. "Does life or death mean anything to a Nobody?"  
"B-but there are other people, too," Leixand speaks up. "Like Sora, and Riku, and Kairi..."  
"The odds are in my favor, Leixand. It is all or nothing. If I didn't truly believe this scheme would work, would I suggest it?"  
"He has a point," Lexaeus mutters. "Well then, Luxord: prove your worth."  
Luxord scratches Myde on the chin, then sets the diminuitive feline down next to the pile of TNT. He then opens a portal and steps through it. With hesitation, the other Nobodies follow.

The timer hits 0:00.

Myde meows.


	20. Excuses

**REASONS I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING LATELY**

Gah.. okay. So I know I need to update both of my KHfics (I even have the next Mirror update half-typed up) but I just can't find the drive to do it. First it was writer's block, plain and simple. Then my laptop broke and I had to get a new one.. After _**that**_, I've been spending the past week or so beating the new laptop into shape because it crashes every time I try to play Portal or Minecraft. Plus, school..

Secondly- and I don't think many people will pay attention to this- I've been losing steam on both of my fics, but mostly Mirror. Mirror's based off a roleplay session between me and _**Leixand**_, and it's kind of inevitable that one of my OCs (in this case, Dominic) would wind up as part of it. The stupid thing is that Dominic doesn't fit in at all, he's kind of angsty, and I'm worried that Mirror might jump the shark before it's even properly started. The last prologue chapter is the one that introduces him, and I tried a few different methods to show who he is, what he does, etc. without tons of author's notes or dialogue or what-have-you.

Thirdly, I've noticed something about my writing. It hops around like a squirrel on crack. I've noticed it most about YAToD, but nobody's complained so I guess it's okay. However, it doesn't really work when I'm doing serious writing, which kind of annoys me. Maybe it's just a quirk I have or something, Idunno. I figured it'll get fixed when I started relying on my prewritten stuff, but now it's really prosey and still squirrely. So.. I dunno what to do.

Sorry for the delay, I'll try my hardest to see if I can get at least _something _up. :3

_**~Teixak**_


	21. The Penultimate Chapter

I just have one thing to say: That I really, really don't want to do this.

It makes me happy knowing how popular this story is. Even though I'm not, I feel famous. I've inspired people. I've made friends. That's more than I ever expected when I first signed up.  
The thing is, I'm cheating. I look at this story, and it's got 100+ reviews, 20+ chapters. I look at my other stories (or, rather, story) and even though I put hard work into it (although it's suffering from a bit of a schedule slip) it's barely noticed. I mentioned this before. Maybe it's because of how crappy the prologue was, maybe it's because I'm not the writer I want to be, maybe it's because people don't really want to read about a paralell interpretation of KH1 and instead want to read about their most hated characters getting killed, maimed, or humilated.  
I never should've started this damn thing in the first place.

20 chapters is a pretty big milestone, isn't it? It's outlived all other Truth or Dare fics that I know of. They always die off. Now I know why. How can you make a story out of random suggestions? I tried. I tried to keep the chapters coherent. I tried to keep the characters in-character, although that was a colossal failure. I tried to do what I love doing, which is making people happy: something I thought this fic was accomplishing. Then it got hard. I couldn't keep up anymore. I started promising: "the next chapter won't take long, the next chapter will be great, I'll get it done soon". What do you do when the fic that's supposed to make you feel better as you write suddenly becomes a chore?  
You leave it.  
This isn't because of Brinkmess. Maybe it is a little bit. I'm not sure myself. This is partially because of my friend Observer 00, who has decided to shut down his/her fic as well. This is mostly because I don't want to take the quick way to fame through bastardizing the characters I love. 

All of you guys.. all of my fans.. Thank you. It's time to leave my starting point behind and venture into the wild frontier of my imagination. I'll try out different fandoms; maybe I'll find one I can write for reliably. Mirror's story has yet to be told still. Overdrive has been scrapped, but maybe I'll try again with those characters. And then there's all those other fandoms I love so much: Pokemon, Klonoa, and MOTHER/Earthbound.  
This chapter doesn't mean I will be gone forever. I'll keep writing. I may even keep this fic up for people to read and laugh at, but it's going to go down some day when I get sick of looking at it. I'm an artist, not a writer, but I tried anyways. One last chapter, and the once-ongoing saga of Yet Another Truth or Dare will have ended.

Thanks for putting up with me.

~Katie


	22. The Final Chapter

_**Yet Another Truth or Dare  
The Final Chapter: Tonda Gossa**_

_**

* * *

**_

It was quiet.

Sora noted how odd it was for the large house (or maybe it was more of a mansion?) to be so silent. Everyone was in their rooms, getting ready to leave. His footsteps echoed in the empty livingroom; the Wii had been turned off for once, and Teixak's manga was laying abandoned on the couch. With some curiousity, Sora picked it up and looked at the cover. He flashed back to the previous morning, where their usual breakfast had been interrupted- although not in the way they'd expected.

* * *

_"Has anyone seen Teixak around?" Roxas glanced around. "She usually shows up at this time, right?" Everyone looked a bit worried at this statement: Teixak barging in as she usually did meant dares, but Teixak not showing up at all meant that even worse things were going to happen. For once, breakfast finished in complete silence and without Demyx getting a waffle to the face.  
As the group filed into the living-room, they met an interesting sight. Instead of standing there cheerily to greet them, a glint of mischief in her eyes, Teixak was sitting down on the couch, her hood pulled over her head and shaking slightly.  
"Tei..?" Demyx sat down next to her, only for the Nobody to cling onto him. "Tei, what's wrong?" Roxas sat down on the other side of her, and the others crowded in.  
"Okay, outta the way." The crowd parted down the middle as Leixand strode in, wearing his hood up as well. "Guys... we have some good news, and bad news."  
"What's the good news?" Kairi ventured to ask. Leixand smiled at her.  
"There's no dares today."  
A cheer was let out from the crowd. Leixand waited patiently until the miniature celebration died down. Riku crossed his arms.  
"And the bad news?"  
Teixak let go of Demyx and stood up, pulling back her hood. Her hair was a mess, and tears were streaming down her cheeks._

_"It's over. L-Leixand and I's mission has been.. been terminated." She bit her lip. "Back in August, Rasemtix gave us an assignment to watch over you guys and figure out things about you. You fears, your weaknesses.. anything we could use against you. We decided to have some fun with it, so we came up with this little game..."  
"And now it's over." Leixand sighed. "It's gotten too dangerous. And you guys were getting too close to finding out." He looked at Vexen, Saix, and Xemnas. Xemnas nodded.  
"It was unusual for the things that occured in this place to happen. The labyrinth was a clue, for one, and so was your lame excuse about this place being Kairi's house."  
Teixak wiped away her tears with one hand. "We found something in the labyrinth: or rather, some__**one**__. A reality warper. She agreed to help us with this, and was the one who supplied the idea of this game in the first place. In return for keeping her a secret and doing certain things, she did just about everything for us: she made the coliseum, she gave us Nobodies temporary emotions, and she made sure nobody died or got hurt permanently."  
The door opened. A brunette girl who looked exactly like Teixak asides from hair color and outfit walked in. She smiled at everyone and shoved her hands in her pockets._

_"This is your last day here," Katie said._

_

* * *

_

Sora couldn't remember the last time he'd been outside. The coliseum didn't count: he'd been too busy fighting or doing silly things like dancing. Now he was finally out under the wide blue sky again, a bag slung over one shoulder and looking down at the sprawling city below them. The mansion had been high up on a hill, much to everyone's surprise, and it had a nice view. Riku, Kairi, and Roxas were standing next to and behind him; Roxas was looking concerned.  
"Sora?"  
"Yeah?" He turned to look at his Nobody. Roxas glanced away, looking like he was having trouble finding the words.  
"...What's gonna happen to us? To us Nobodies, I mean. Marluxia, Vexen, Zexion, and the others at Castle Oblivion are dead. Me and Xion.. I'm not really sure what happened to us, or to the others. ...We're not gonna die, right?"  
Sora's expression fell as he looked back at the horizon. "I hope not. It was fun being with you guys. ..You're not that bad after all."  
Roxas chuckled. "Maybe when we're not trying to screw everyone over we aren't."  
"Okay everyone, I need your attention!" Namine stepped forward. "Um.. Teixak has asked me to erase all your memories of this place. Any, um, 'relationships' you made during your time here will be broken. Yes, Riku, that means you're not with Kairi anymore. You won't remember any of the dares, or any of the peopl-"  
"Wait!" A girl ran up the path leading to the mansion, panting heavily. "Roxaaaaas!"  
"Danielle?" Roxas blinked in surprise, then smiled and ran over to her. "What're you doing here?"  
"Saying goodbye~" She hugged him. Roxas looked surprised, then smiled again and hugged her back. Unnoticed by anyone else, he leaned in and whispered something in her ear.  
"_I.. really didn't mind the hugs and everything else, by the way._" He watched sadly as Danielle waved, then turned and left. Namine coughed.

"As I was saying... You won't remember anything. You'd just return to your normal life." A short pause. "However... Anyone who's alive here, including the Nobodies killed during Castle Oblivion and after that, will stay alive. Some of you may get your hearts back, some of you may die again. Roxas and Xion... Katie has offered to recombine you with Sora if you want."  
Xion hesitated. Roxas sighed. "I guess.. I guess that's the best thing to do."  
Namine smiled, pulling out her notebook. "It was fun being here. And it was fun meeting everyone again. I think Teixak thinks the same, too.. I don't know why she isn't here. But all good things must come to an end...

"Goodbye."

* * *

**T H E _ E N D**

**

* * *

**

**CREDITS:**

_**The Gamer Dude**_**, for inspiring me in the first place and being there from the start 'til the end.**

_**moonlight-on-grass**_**, otherwise known as **_**sunshinemeg82**_**, the first reviewer who helped get this entire thing started.**

_**Heartless-Lover12**_**, second reviewer and loyal fan, who I hope is okay whatever she's doing.**

_**danielledischarge, **_**another loyal fan.**

_**caitlinkeitorin**_**, a reviewer who finally was able to start giving dares several chapters in. :3**

_**night omen**_**, who I've inspired myself and who, along with Becryx, Scarletta, and K, put up with my own silly dares.  
**_**The Observer 00**_**, who paid Teixak and Leixand, gave everyone medical insurance that covers things people wouldn't even normally consider, and who I also inspired into starting his/her own story.**

_**Leixand**_**, for letting me use his Nobody in this silly story, being a proofreader, and being an all-around awesome boyfriend. X3**

_**BlackZero5**_**, for doing a guest interlude, letting me use Rasemtix, and being responsible for the creation of Tei and Lei in the first place.**

_**ALL OF MY REVIEWERS**_** for helping this story reach for the top! **_**THANK YOU SO MUCH!**_

**This is the first ever Truth or Dare that I know of that has been COMPLETED! Thank you for helping me reach this goal, and for putting up with my procrastination and filler. Twenty-two chapters is a long, long time. It's been.. what, six months? and I wouldn'tve given this time up for the world.  
See you next story!  
~Teixak**

**

* * *

**

**..?**

**

* * *

**

"Teixak!"  
The door creaked open, and Rasemtix peered inside. The mansion was empty, and had been for half a week now. A fine layer of dust had collected over everything. That didn't concern the leader of the New Organization XIII, however. What did concern him was the fact that Teixak and Leixand had been missing for half a week.  
He stalked through all the rooms, frowning as he noticed their continued absence. They couldn't be down in the labyrinth; the trapdoor was locked and didn't look like it had been disturbed. "What are those two _dummkopfs_ up to?"  
The closet door rattled.  
Rasemtix turned around, then tugged on the doorknob. Locked. It rattled again under his hand and he sighed. Oblivion appeared in his free hand and he pointed it at the door. There was the sound of a lock clicking, then the door flew open and a certain pair of blond-haired Nobodies toppled out onto the floor. Rasemtix sighed again and shook his head.  
"I'm demoting you to recon duty after this."  
"_**FUCK!**_"

**~The End.~**


End file.
